Transformers A Shattered Paradox
by serindarkwolf19
Summary: The fifth chapter; Twenty years of peace between new worlds have passed and a new threat has come. The Cybertronians and humans learn that the hardest thing to do is face their selves.
1. Chapter One A Darker Way of Life

**Title:** Transformers A Shattered Paradox  
**Rating:** T for strong language, strong violence, dark themes, some torture and sexual themes and crude humor.  
**Genre:** Family/Drama  
**Short Summary:**  
Twenty years of peace between new worlds, it seems a new threat has risen through Space and Time. The Cybertronians and humans are about to learn how to face their selves.

* * *

_**:::Chapter One:::**_  
_A Dark Way of Life_

* * *

**_Songs Best Used:_**  
_Rising Darkness-Two Steps From Hell_  
_Kill Em All-Audiomachine_

* * *

It was dark that night, though it was dark all of the time. It was always dark. The sun had not shined down on the face of this broken planet for such a long time. Only bits of rays had managed to shine through the dark clouds surrounding the planet and around the dark huge orb that always hovered in the sky since anyone could remember.

How did things get like this? How did things turn so bad like they did? Why did those horrible beings of powerful mass of destruction come to this place to destroy and enslave everything and everyone?

That was what so many of the humans had asked before they were snuffed out of their lives.

Before those terrible, murderous, alien beings who called their selves the rulers of all life came, pretending to be friends, pretending to have come to destroy all those who meant their little mud ball planet harm to protect them.

They had lied.

HE had lied.

Earth had fallen for His lies and now...everything was gone. Everyone was scattered in the many corners of Earth, if they were not already dead or enslaved. The humans of Earth were destroyed but a several thousand hundred who were made into servants of those murderous, lying beings.

There was no hope. No light. No anything but darkness and fear, anger, greed.

It had been like that for years upon years until a glimmer of hope had finally came. The humans had fought for such a long time, no one really knowing how it happened in the first place.

There was rumors that it began in the year 2007 when a young teenage boy had bought his first car, a black and yellow Camaro. The rumor stated that was when it began. But as the rumors went, everything changed when it turned out that that Camaro was one of them.

One of the alien robots who came to this planet. And helped destroy everything that the humans of Earth knew.

Now it was the year 2031.

Twenty or so years full of hell for all of Earth. And through those years, everything that mankind had ever known had been forgotten. People's lives had been destroyed the moment that that Camaro had turned out to be an alien invader robot, bringing the rest of his kind to Earth to search for some alien relic that would bring life back into their kind, or build armies for their kind.

Ever since, they found Him.

It was right then, when those horrible beings of metal had found their leader, bringing him back to life from some kind of coma after crash landing on their planet for this strange relic, did everything go wrong.

Of course, there had been those who defied Him and his horrible army of metal alien robot beings.

There was another fraction of those alien robots who had come to fight for the right of choice, for the freedom of Earth and its people. That fraction had come to fight long and hard to save the planet of Earth. They wanted to protect Earth.

But in the end...it didn't work.

Even with a fair few still alive and active and still fighting, they were in hiding from Him and his army of vicious alien robots. They hid in the darkest of shadows, plotting and planning ways to destroy that powerful, vicious leader.

But nothing ever worked and they were now being hunted down, along with their human allies.

To say that he had snuck off the hidden base with his alien robot partner, however, he knew it had been foolish of himself. He knew he should have listened to The Human Protector and stayed with his Guardian but he hadn't.

He couldn't.

Rick Ottoman just couldn't have stayed on that hole in the ground of a base when he knew that the love of his life was out there, captured by those horrible robots and was probably going to die, if not enslaved.

So he had recruited his best friend, his Guardian, the one who saved his and his cousin's life when all of this had happened.

"This is a really bad idea, Rick. We should have at least informed..." His guardian was saying, looking around nervously.

Rick looked up at the large dark silver and rusted red robot hovering behind the broken structure, weary of his constant complaining about leaving the hidden base. He knew that his Guardian was worried and rightfully so. But he just couldn't let his girlfriend suffer when it had been that idiot of a scout's fault that she had gotten caught. "I can't leave Selphie out there just to be killed or sold as a slave. I have to save her. And because of Meg's rule to sending out a rescue party, because he is so freaking paranoid of those aftpipes, we had to sneak out. You didn't have to come, you know?" He asked softly.

The large, red and silver mech sighed before carefully lowering himself to his knee so he could be level with Rick. "I know, Rick. But you're my friend and I want to help you. I just...I just want us to be careful. You know what will happen if THEY catch us. It would have been better if we at least brought..."

"Are you talking about me again, Race? Because if you are, say it to my face." Someone with a hard voice spoke up, making the two friends stiffen and whirl around to see her.

A tall, slender Cybertronian femme stood there, long thin wings hanging on her back as she stepped forward. She was a Seeker, one of the flyers amongst their group. She was dark silver colored with light blue coloring all over her frame. She was of elegance, to be honest and quite beautiful as a giant alien robot.

On her wings was the triple pointed sigil of their insignia, showing proudly in rusted gentle blue.

"Slip! When did you...uh...how did...?" The red and silver mech was saying.

The Seeker femme glared at him with icy blue optics, her fists on her hips as she stepped forward. "You are in so much trouble, Race Track! My creator is livid that you snuck out and took Rick, of all people!" She growled.

Rick and Race Track but groaned as they looked at her, shoulders slumping. "It was my fault. I asked him to come, Slipstream. I have to save Selphie. I can't just leave her there." He said miserably.

Slipstream growled, massaging her sensory unit impatiently. "Rick, if you would have waited one hour, one fragging hour, you would have been called to Starscream's quarters! He was planning the rescue mission to save Selphie! He wanted to involve you and Race Track but now his plan is ruined all because you both went venturing off on your own! He sent me, Ratbat, Ravage and Barricade to find you! You know Barricade won't lie to Megatron! He will know what you did by the time we get back to the base! And you are in so much trouble now!" She scowled.

Both Rick and Race Track lowered their heads, feeling the weight of guilt hanging onto them now. "We're sorry." They both said miserably.

"Save it for when we get back to base! Now come on!" Slipstream growled now turning around.

Only to freeze at the sight of charged weapons trained on the three.

"Well, well, well. Looky what we have here. Three Decepticons out wandering the streets of New Iacon City. Looks like we have something to show Prime after all." A cold, but darkly amused voice rang out of the shadows.

All three looked at the white, black, blue and red mech stepping out from the shadows with the blood red mech and dark green mech beside him. They felt their sparks turn cold in fear to see all three of them, weapons charged.

"No...not you." Slipstream whispered as she cringed back, thrusters shifting, ready to take off immediately.

The wide, insane grin formed on the mech's face as he kept his cannons on her. "I wouldn't do that, Slippy. You leave, we will just shoot your friends. And you really don't want us to do that, do ya?" He asked darkly as his blood red visor winked once.

Slipstream sighed, wings lowering and the reverse shifting went back. She lowered her head and offered her servos towards the three, while Race Track and Rick did the same, sorrow in their eyes and optics. "Just take us, Jazz. Don't play with us like you usually do." She murmured pitifully.

The black and white mech grinned as he optic'd her before motioning to his two companions. "Ooooh, but what's the fun in that, Slippy? Cuff 'em, Hide and Dawg." He ordered coldly. "Make sure them stasis cuffs are good an' tight so they don' fight me when I rearrange their faces."

The dark red mech nodded before stepping forward with stasis cuffs dangling from his fingers.

The three were thrown down hard, the two Cybertronians' frames rattling loosely from the beating they both had gotten not just too long ago. The human had received only a knock to the face for trying to beg for the sick and twisted mech to stop bashing on his friends. He had blood running down his head from the one flick he had gotten.

But it was Race Track and Slipstream he was worried about.

Both of them had so many dents to their frames, energon spilling from gashes given to them. They were truly a mess.

Slipstream's wings were bent horribly and one had even been broken in half. She was shuddering from the pain she felt. Her wings. Her precious wings were now ruined. She wouldn't be able to fly away at all. Even her thrusters had been pounded into scrap. She was grounded now.

Race Track had dents and gashes all over his frame. His shoulder armor was collapsed and his helm fins were broken. He looked slightly worse than Slipstream, for having to try and fight back but he had failed.

"Hey, Buuuuuddy! Look what we caught out in the city!" The overly cheerful voice of Jazz rang in singsong as he stepped past the three beaten beings.

Terrified, all three looked up at who stood before them, only to see the tall, cold gaze of one of the most feared they ever knew. They followed his clawed peds up to his black and chrome colored frame then to his cold red optics as they gazed blankly back at them. His door wings were high behind him, but still as he was.

"Jazz, were you not asked to capture Slipstream without beating her into scrap?" The cold, emotionless voice of mech asked.

Jazz pouted as he looked back at his fellow black and white companion. "Aw, come on, Prowlers. They fought back! They resisted arrest! What were I suppose ta do? Let 'em?!" He growled.

The cold glare turned onto Jazz before he shook his head and swung around to look away from him. "Our Master will not be pleased. Nor will the Twins. You know very well that Mistress Beta wanted to deal with Slipstream. Now you get to deal with her." Prowl said coldly.

It was then the three captured saw them and looked terrified.

Sitting on what looked like a throne of deactivated frames of fallen Cybertronians were the three most feared beings ever to have existed.

The Prime and his off spring.

The huge, intimidating mech sitting in between the other two was a sight to behold and tremble with fear from seeing him. He was a large mech, colored deep black and vicious purple flamed. His cold, blank red optics burned like hellfire as they gazed back at the three captured. He had four large black smoke stakes trailing up from behind his wide shoulder plates, as well as a line of five spikes trailing along his shoulders.

In the middle of his chassis was a burning red emblem of a box head robot face.

Beside him, on his left, was an equally large mech, all in dark midnight blue and black with burning red trims running down his arms. His optics were not as burning red as the middle mech's, but still like fire within his helm. He was largely built, slightly bigger than the middle. But not quite as tall. He wore a cold smirk, unlike the middle mech.

On the right side of the middle mech was a lustrous looking femme. She was much smaller than both of the mechs but still intimidating. She was of black and almost bloody pink and ice cold blue. Her helm was slightly spiked, yet the spikes were twisted and twirled around each other, spiraling almost like a twisted crown. She had a smooth, beautiful but clearly deadly face. Her black and bloody pink frame was slender and curved in the right places.

In her hand, she held a chain. And at the end of that chain was a collapsed human girl.

"Selphie." Rick murmured fearfully when he looked at the young woman.

The human was probably in her late teens with messy and snarled black hair, trailing around her pale snow colored skin. She was a pretty girl for being covered in bruises. She wore black pants and a black halter top with a skull on it. Around her neck was a spiked dog collar, which was where the chain as connected, as if she was a dog, herself.

Or worse, a human pet.

"So, it seems that the traitorous Seeker's off spring has come to pay us a visit." The dark mech in the middle spoke with a dark, powerful voice.

Slipstream steeled herself, baring her denta at him. "If anyone is a traitor, it is you, Optimus Prime! And your Autobots!" She spat before she cried out when Jazz lashed out and kicked her dented side viciously.

There were only chuckles around the dark chamber like room as so many dark mechs and femmes looked on with twisted amusement.

But the dark mech, Optimus Prime was not one of them.

Instead, The Prime glared at the Seeker femme before motioning to the human at the femme's peds. "I see our trap has worked. But not in the way I wanted it to. I was really hoping that Starscream would have been the one to come out from his hole in the ground. Since we know that coward, Megatron wouldn't have. But since it is you, I suppose not all is lost." He spoke in a dark way. "Your creator betrayed me, Slipstream, by destroying my mate. And since he destroyed my precious Elita One, we will destroy his precious daughter. Beta, my dear creation, you always wanted her head. It is yours."

The femme beside him giggled as she reached over and petted his arm before making way to standing up after hooking the chain to her seat.

"But," Optimus Prime spoke up, halting her. "Not before I get some information from her and the other two." He turned his bloody gaze to Slipstream, Race Track and Rick, still quite brutal. "I want to know a few things. And if you refuse to tell me, there will be pain. We heard Starscream has been working on a project. A project called the TS Rip Project. What is it?" He asked coldly.

Slipstream stiffened but shook her head as she glared at him hatefully. "What, don't you want to know where our base is hidden?! You want to know about one of Starscream's science experiments?!" She snarled in rage and confusion.

Optimus Prime finally sneered at her, shaking his head. "No. We actually know where your hidden base is." He chuckled darkly when all three stiffened in alarm. "Yes, we know it is hidden underneath the Rocky Mountains in what used to be Utah. And it is all thanks to your favorite thieves." He stated.

Slipstream growled, optics narrowing in anger. She knew who he was speaking about.

"Do not worry. We will destroy the mountains in time, and then destroy any who survives tunneling out." Optimus Prime said darkly. "But right now, I want to know what it is that Starscream is working on. Is it a weapon? And what is it with that Decepticon, Whisper? Why does your fraction protect him so closely? Who is he really? Where did he come from?"

"I will never tell you anything!" Slipstream snapped viciously.

"Very well. Make her talk, Beta." Optimus Prime said coldly as he motioned to his creation.

"With pleasure, creator." The femme beside him giggled as she stood up and made her way towards the Seeker femme.

It was an hour of endless torture and screams of pain later. But nothing got done, other than torture, screams, pleading. Slipstream refused to say anything.

Therefore, the torture was moved to Race Track. It was the other twin, Omega to bring the pain. He ripped into Race Track, tearing energon lines, cutting into his pain receptors. Bashing in his face plates until it was almost unrecognizable.

But still, neither Slipstream and Race Track refused to talk.

Growling irritably, Optimus Prime turned to Jazz. "Since they refuse to speak, turn to the human. Tear him a part until they finally decide to speak." He ordered coldly.

Jazz grinned maliciously before turning his burning red visor onto the trembling human still sitting there, all alone. "It will be my honor, My Prime." He said viciously before folding his fingers together and cracking his joints. "Ready to bleed, human?"

"N-no! Do-don't touch him!" Slipstream screeched, her voice crackling with static as she struggled from where Beta was still ripping minor energon lines and humming merrily.

"Too bad, so sad, Slippy. It's his turn to feel the pain." Jazz practically sang as he stalked towards Rick.

Rick's breathing rapidly sped up as he tried crawling away from the approaching mech. He was visibly shaking and his face was completely white with tears now filling his eyes. He didn't get too far as Jazz stepped onto the chain that was connected to his cuffs. He closed his eyes, squeezing tears from them, waiting for the pain to begin.

"Wa-Wait! Please wait! It's a rip in the Space and Time Bridges!" Race Track cried out fearfully.

A flip of a hand from Optimus Prime and Jazz halted, still towering over Rick.

"Race!" Slipstream exclaimed in anger bit fear. She didn't truly blame Race Track for saying it though. She had been three seconds from doing the very same thing.

Optimus Prime looked over at the broken frame of Race Track and frowned. "What was that?" He demanded.

Race Track, with unsteady vents, trembled as he looked sorrowfully at the ground. "Starscream is working on a thesis for some kind of rip he found when he escaped last time. He sa-said there was a ripple or a tear in the Space Bridges. He is studying it. I don't know all of the details, but...Star-Starscream said...there might be a Trans-dimensional gate way opening up. Something...something about another dimension." He murmured painfully.

Optimus Prime now looked highly interested. He leaned forward on his throne, staring directly at the broken mech. "That is interesting. But what kind of dimension did he say he found?" He asked firmly.

Race Track slowly shook his head, optics dimmed. He only cried out in pain when Omega slammed down his ped against the broken mech's bent and torn leg. "I don't know! I swear, I don't know!" He cried painfully.

"Well, it looks like you are no longer useful to me if you don't have any more information." Optimus Prime said coldly before he nodded to his son and his daughter. "Deactivate them. Keep their helms for trophies. Make sure to make it quite painful Beta. We want to catch Starscream's attention after all." He said in dark amusement.

All three, both Decepticons and the human stiffened and looked up at their torturers with fear and alarm as they grinned and moved to do just that.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion within the room, shaking it violently. Shouts were made as many in the chamber like room as they all flinched from the explosion before they exclaimed as a fire fight suddenly broke out.

Charging through the giant hole the explosion had made, several Cybertronians came charging through, now shooting in many directions.

In the lead was a large rusty red, silver and blue Seeker, looking around furiously until his brilliant blue star like optics fell onto the beaten and broken Slipstream. "Slipstream!" He yelled before raising his cannon and shooting a nasty blast right at Beta.

The blast hit the femme directly in the chassis, sending her flying backwards.

A mighty roar was sounded like an explosion as Optimus Prime stood swiftly and lashed out his harm to release the fiery blade. "Starscream!" He roared now charging forward.

The Seeker took one look at Optimus Prime before throwing up his cannon blaster and firing with a curse. "SKYWARP! GET SLIPSTREAM OUT OF HERE!" He yelled over his wings to another Seeker, a lavender purple and black colored one.

The Seeker sharply nodded and with of purple, he vanished. He was immediately next to Slipstream, gathering her up into his arms. "Come on, Little Femme! Let's get you...!"

"No! Not me first! Get Rick, Selphie and Race Track first! Please, Uncle Skywarp! Get them first!" Slipstream begged as she thrashed in the Seeker's arms.

Skywarp slumped with a moan before carefully setting her down again. "Okay. I will. But don't go anywhere! I will be right back! Just stay under cover!" He told her firmly before flashing over to where Selphie was still unconscious. He scooped her up then flashed to Rick and Race Track.

In the mean time, Slipstream looked around at the battlefield that broke out inside the Dark New Iacon Palace. She spotted familiar faces fighting against the Autobots. She saw the large dark blue and white form of Soundwave hacking away at the Autobots that attacked him with his many glowing blue appendages. She saw the rusted golden frame of Sunstreaker attacking viciously against a brilliant, bloody red mech, whom was Sideswipe. They were once was good friends and twin brothers, now attacked with hate against each other. But it was Sideswipe who she hoped would win. She saw her good friend, the brilliantly white and black striped Ravage attacking the vicious orange and black striped Cheetor.

"This is too much." Slipstream whispered as she looked over to see her creator, Starscream attacking Optimus Prime and barely hanging on. He danced through melee attacks made by the black and purple flamed tyrant who betrayed all sentient life. Even he was struggling.

"Slipstream!"

Slipstream looked up to see a mech hurrying over to her, looking worried. She smiled faintly as he came crashing down on his knees beside her, looking her over. "Whisper." She whispered as he looked her over.

The brilliantly white and silver mech bent over her, looking her frame over with a hiss as he examined her wounds. He was a Praxian, with wide white and silver door wings with the gentle blue Decepticon insignia on the sides. His brilliant ocean blue optics flicked to her own after accessing her injuries. "They sure did a number on you, didn't they, Sweetheart." He said miserably. "We need to get to get you to a medic fast."

Slipstream slowly shook her head as she gazed at him. "They killed our best medics, Whisper. The best medic that even lives is a sadistic son of a glitch." She said sadly. "It was why Megatron didn't want us to go out of the base."

Whisper grew serious before he turned his head away and looked directly at Starscream, who seemed to have sensed his optics as he danced away from Optimus Prime's blade. "I think it's time." The white and silver mech murmured.

As if he had heard, Starscream grew serious and nodded before snapping up his cannon and blasting at Optimis forcing him back with heavy fire. "Do it, Whisper!" He yelled as he fired at Optimus Prime.

Immediately Whisper turned back to Slipstream while digging into his subspace compartment. He pulled out what looked like a datapad and some kind of controller, pushing them towards the femme. "Take these with you, Slipstream! It's time!" He said loudly over the blasting fire.

Slipstream frowned as she took the devices and stared at them. "What are...?" She was asking.

Whisper shook his head as he looked quickly around at their surroundings. "Not now, Slip! The mission you're about to go on is safe but dangerous at the same time! It will all be explained on the data pad! Your dad knows what it is about! He was really hesitant about you going but he knows we don't have a choice at this point! What you need to know is when you go through the Space and Time Bridge, you are going to come out in a whole different place! Whatever you do, whatever you see, whatever you hear, do not shoot Optimus Prime!" He said hurriedly.

"WHAT?!" Slipstream exclaimed in shock and anger.

Whisper smiled faintly as he leaned in, placing a hand over the device she held before tapping a button on it. "Trust me by trusting him, Slipstream." He told her before there was a boom and a flash.

Slipstream stared bewildered before looking behind her to see a swirling mass of glowing energy; a Space and Time Bridge. "Whe-where does it go?" She asked uncertainly as she felt herself being pulled to her feet by Whisper.

"It goes Home, Slip. It goes home. Now go before anyone sees you!" Whisper said hurriedly as he gave her a light push.

Nodding, Slipstream turned and hurried, in a limp towards the glowing Bridge. She hesitated for a moment, looking into the brilliant light with unease before taking a deep breath and stepped into it.

However, at the same time, she heard a startled cry of alarm and pain.

Whipping around, Slipstream turned with an unsteady jerk to see what it was and saw three things. She saw her creator was looking at her with fear and it made her wonder if Whisper might have lied about Starscream knowing she was leaving.

Then she saw the second thing.

Jazz and two other Autobots were charging at her with weapons charged. They were smirking cruelly as they charged at her and made her scamper backwards in alarm.

The third she, however, saw was Optimus Prime swinging up his fiery blade until it struck Starscream directly in the chassis.

"NOOOOO!" Slipstream screamed as she reached out.

But by that time, the Seeker femme saw a blinding white light, forcing her to shuttered her optics closed as she felt a powerful pull from the vortex. She felt a hand grab her from behind, as well, yanking her back just as Jazz and the other Autobots swung their blades.

And before she knew it, she was falling.

Falling into brilliant white light and hearing startled yelps from the three vicious Autobots. And then she knew nothing.


	2. Chapter Two A Rocking Start

**Title:** Transformers A Shattered Paradox  
**Rating:** T for strong language, strong violence, dark themes, some torture and sexual themes and crude humor.  
**Genre:** Family/Drama  
**Short Summary:**  
Twenty years of peace between new worlds, it seems a new threat has risen through Space and Time. The Cybertronians and humans are about to learn how to face their selves.

* * *

_**:::Chapter Two:::**_  
_A Rocking Start_

* * *

**_Songs Best Used:_**  
_We Will Rock You-Britney Spears, Beyonce, and Pink  
We Will Rock You-Celldweller (feat. Queen)_  
_Rock and Roll-Avril Lavigne  
_

* * *

The roars of excitement were echoing throughout the entire arena. People were cheering and screaming as the lights were starting to darken and colorful strobe lights were beginning to flash all around the audience. The cheers only grew louder and some even began their feet against the ground as music began picking up. Especially when it was a hard, rocking beat of electronic music.

And when a holoboard flashed in the sky in brilliant red, purple and yellow words; The Human Autocons, everyone went wild. The arena of people, humans, organic alien beings and even Cybertronians knew the show was about to start.

So when the lights flashed on the large hovering platform in the middle of the arena, revealing the group of Cybertronians and humans on the large stage, everyone went wilder with cheers and applause as three Cybertronian femmes stepped forward with the rest hanging back with instruments in hands and servos.

_**"We will, We will rock you!"** _The brilliant blue and silver Seeker femme roared from in between the other two femmes.

_**"We will, we will Rock you!"** _The entire group began singing a most favored song. _**"We will, we will rock you!"**_

"Everyone join in if you know the words!" The red, pink and pink femme beside the Seeker yelled before they really got rocking to the music.

**_"Oooh, yeah!"_ **

Everyone in the crowd was screaming, singing, cheering and applauding. They were simply just enjoying their selves as they listened to the concert with excitement.

_**"Buddy, you're a boy make a big noise! Playin' in the street, gonna be a big man someday!"** _The red, pink and black femme, whose name was Beta sang. **_"You got mud on your face! You big discgrace! Kickin' your can all over the place!" _**

The whole audience joined into singing the chorus, all screaming, **_"We will, we will rock you! We will, we will rock you!" _**

One of the human females standing right next to Beta stepped forward and past her and the Seeker femme as the rocking music took on a slight hip hop, but rocking beat as she tossed her blonde hair back and lift her head higher. _**"Buddy, you're a young man, hard man! Fightin' in the street! Gonna take on the world some day! Blood on your face! Big disgrace! Wavin' your banner all over the place, yeah!" **_

Again the entire audience began to roar out the chorus with the band on the stage. _**"We will, we will rock you! We will, we will rock you!" **_

_**"Oh yeah!"** _The silver and blue Seeker femme began to sing in a rocking way as she took the lead, her fist throwing up in the air. She was known to all as Slipstream, the adopted daughter of Starscream and his spark mate, Nightbird. And even as she began singing, everyone in the audience began screaming in excitement, fists thrown into the air, cat calls making their way from the hundreds of beings; Cybertronian, human and alien. _**"Buddy, you're an old man, poor man! Pleadin' with your optics, gonna make you some peace some day! You got mud on your face! Big disgrace! Somebody better put you back into your place!" **_

_**"Back into your place!" **_Beta sang loudly right with her as the audience began to really let loose on the song.

**"We will, we will rock you! We will, we will rock you! We will, we will rock you!" **They all began to chant and sing.

The three femmes mostly sang the song before the music suddenly changed as a brilliant red and green light shone on a slightly short but black and purple mech with bat like wings hanging on his back took over the music with a fast paced, dubstep version of the song while the mechs, human and Cybertronian, mostly sang the chorus of the song. Everyone really cheered at the dubstep version of the song that Ratbat was playing with the mechs all singing right along with his electronic beat.

In a high box of the stadium, a very large one at that, sat the guests of honor; The Primes, The High Lord Protectors, the President of the United States and even Queens and Kings of other worlds.

"Wow, Optimus! I can't believe how big Beta and Omega have gotten!" The President, whose name was Reno Banes called over the loud music with his arm around his wife, Nikki Valentine-Banes. "I haven't seen them in four years, since my election party that Jazz and Flowrider threw! They were still small when I last saw them! How are they so big now?!"

Optimus Prime smiled down at his former human charge before shaking his head. "It was Primacron. They wanted to grow up in human standards with their human friends. So the Gods altered their aging a little and we rebuilt their protoforms into youngling frames." He explained to them.

"They have been great with the kids too! Daniel and Carley have never been so happier since Blaster and Ratbat talked all of them into former a band together!" The man beside Reno Banes, whom was Samuel Witwicky called over.

Everyone nodded with excitement as they listened to the music just as the dubstep music changed into a rocking beat as the femmes on the stage moved to take the lead.

One of the human girls, a gorgeous golden blonde who took the lead. She was at least in her early twenties, tall and slender. She was wearing torn blue jeans and a red, blue and white American Flag tee shirt and black arm warmers were stretched along her slender arms. She began singing a really rocking song about rock and roll, with the human and Cybertronian femmes singing back up.

_**"Let 'em know that we're still rock and roll!"** _The blonde sang loudly making the audience scream and cheer and even cat call whistle. _**"I don't care about my make-up! I like it better with my jeans all ripped up! Don't know how to keep my mouth shut! You say, 'So what?! I don't care if I'm a misfit! I like it better than the hipster, bullslag! I am the mother fragging princess! You still love!" **_

_**"Some-somehow!  
It's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am  
All about  
You know how it really goes  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah  
Some some way  
We'll be getting out of this  
Town one day  
You're the only one that I  
Want with me  
You know how the story goes  
Oh, oh, oh!" **_

"Man, look at Annabelle! She has grown so beautiful! Will, you must be going crazy with all of the mechs chasing after her!" The silver, blue and yellow mech, Jazz said cheerfully.

Will Lennox, now in his fifties and still looking young, smiled as he looked proudly down at his daughter as she rocked with her band. "There really is only one I worry about, Jazz. She has become pretty close to Blaster, not that I worry too much about it. He is a good mech. If anything happens between them, he has my blessing." He said proudly. Then he looked at the sunrise colored femme and her red and silver painted mate. "I worry about Delia and Nightbeat though. They have grown into fine younglings."

_**"When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll**_

_**Rock 'n roll**_  
_**Hey hey hey**_  
_**Rock 'n roll**_  
_**Hey hey hey!"**_

Sunriser and Sideswipe both smiled as they looked at the gorgeous 20 year old girl on the stage singing and dancing with Annabelle and the femmes then to the midnight blue and black and white zigzagged mech dancing behind them.

"Delia does have a few admirers, I will admit." Sunriser said as she leaned against her mate. "She teases them a little but I know for a fact she has her eyes set on a certain telepathic mech."

A few looked surprised at that.

"What, she likes Ratbat? Not that is bad, but I thought she would have liked someone else." It was Rodimus Prime who said as he kept his arm around his mate, Arcee.

Sideswipe chuckled as he looked over at his friend before shrugging. "She does like Triggerload, Rod. But not like that. They are just friends. Besides, Trig is courting Ruby Racer. I just found out this morning from Knockout when he was ranting about it. He isn't happy that some big, lumbering spawn of Ironhide's is after his daughter." He laughed.

_**"Call it a bad attitude dude  
I'm never gonna cover up that tattoo  
I might have a couple issues  
You say, "Me too." (yeah)  
Don't care about a reputation  
Must be living in the wrong generation  
This is your invitation  
Let's get wasted**_

_**Some-somehow**_  
_**It's a little different when**_  
_**I'm with you**_  
_**You know what I really am**_  
_**All about**_  
_**You know how the story goes**_  
_**Oh, oh, oh!"**_

A few joined in with him. They knew that Triggerload wasn't bad at all. He was built as big as Ironhide but surprisingly, he didn't have the same temperament as both of his parents. Triggerload was surprisingly calm and collected. He was, in fact, quite gentle, especially to femmes of all kinds. He was a good looking mech, which had a few like Sideswipe and Sunstreaker teasing Ironhide that the youngling had gotten Chromia's looks, not that the Weapons Specialist was ugly in the least.

The twin brothers and any who said something like that had to hide for days from Ironhide.

"Ah, leave Knockout alone, Sides. He is just being a good daddy and protecting his daughter from any loafers who come sniffing around her." It was Reno who said it with a laugh.

Sideswipe laughed and shrugged as he looked back at the show. "I will tell you what, though. The Human Autocons have been a huge hit in the last two years. Earth, Cybertron, Pits! Almost so many worldly beings has come to see them." He looked up when he heard cheering roars, almost like animals were even enjoying the concert. His optics fell on the many winged beasts made out of metal sitting on top of the arena, looking down. "Heh! Even Predaking and his Predacons showed up to watch!"

_**"When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll**_

_**Rock 'n roll**_  
_**Hey hey hey**_  
_**Rock 'n roll**_  
_**Hey hey hey**_  
_**Rock 'n roll, yeah**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah!"**_

A few looked up at the Predacons and smiled as they saw the collected large dragon watching and even tapping his whip like tail to the beat.

"You must also consider our good friends, the Quintessons too, Sides." Optimus said as he glanced to the side at the large frame at the end of the box; the frame with five faces but only one activated as he watched the show. "Are you enjoying the concert, my old friend?"

_**"When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio**_

_**What if you and I**_  
_**Just put up a middle finger to the sky**_  
_**Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll**_

_**When it's you and me**_  
_**We don't need no one to tell us who to be**_  
_**We'll keep turning up the radio!"**_

Lord Kledji flashed on his side face to look at Optimus and even while the face looked snarly, his golden and silver optics twinkled in a smile. "Of course, Optimus. I am so glad you invited me to come see your younglings' show. They have grown marvelously. I know it has been a long time since my last visit and I must apologize. There has been some troubles with Quintessa."

Everyone in the box frowned, looking at the five faced High Lord. They didn't like the sound of that.

"What kind of trouble? Don't tell me that some Quintessons are still rebelling against you. I thought all of that was cleared up after Monty simply demanded his old followers to clean up their act." Jazz said as he looked over their oldest Quintesson friend.

Kledji vibrated for a moment before he shook his entire frame. "No, the rebellions have stopped. We do have some troubles with pirates but it is nothing we cannot handle. No, I am afraid a case of Cyber Flu has broken out. Quite a few Quintessons and Cybertronians have come down with it and I had no choice but to quarantine Quintessa. Thankfully, we now have control over the epidemic. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to come. I did not catch the bug but I was helping out with the problems." He explained.

Optimus just smiled as he looked at his five faced friend, glad of that. He knew of Cyber Flu, of course. It had been pretty nasty back in the darker days of Cybertron. He remembered that few Cybertronians had died from bad cases.

"Well, we are just glad you are here now, old friend." The Prime stated.

_**"What if you and I**_  
_**Just put up a middle finger to the sky**_  
_**Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll**_

_**Rock 'n roll**_  
_**Hey hey hey**_  
_**Rock 'n roll**_  
_**Hey hey hey!"**_

The concert continued for another hour with awesome rocking music before ending with a smashing bang and loud screaming cheers. Everyone had had a good time during the concert and even more after.

After the concert, there was an after party. It was being held at the old Cybertronian-Human Alliance base in the Grand Canyon. Music was booming from the large speakers in the room, lights were flashing and everyone was dancing with one another and having such a good time.

The moment the great leaders arrived, there were cheers and a very excited pink, black and blue femme rushed over to her creator, laughing as she threw her arms around him. "Daddy! Did you like the show?! Did you see my solo I did?!" Beta asked as she stepped back from her chuckling father.

"You did very well, Beta. I am very proud of you and Omega." Optimus said as he looked at his red, blue and silver son as he approached.

Beta, who looked almost exactly like her mother, Elita One, only in somewhat different colors, smiled. She had her mother's looks in frame but with her helm, it was quite similar to Optimus' helm. She had a few spikes that twirled above almost like a tiara, including sensory horns. Her frame was mostly pink but with black and Robin egg blue trims trailing down her sides and legs. She was quite a sight to behold and lovely.

Her twin brother, Omega, almost resembled Optimus but slightly bigger in frame but not height. He did share a similar coloring to Optimus, but he was mostly red instead of blue. And instead of blue flames, he had lightning and racing stripes coursing along his chassis and even down his arms and legs.

"Thanks, Daddy! We had a lot of fun and we all had fun preparing for the concert! It was all thanks to Slipstream and Blaster, of course! They planned it all!" Beta said excitedly looking to where the said two were.

Slipstream was with her parents, embracing them and receiving praise from her uncles and aunts. She was even hugging her little brother, whom was still in his sparkling frame. She, like Beta, had grown into a beautiful femme with long elegant wings hanging on her back. She was tall and slender with mostly deep ocean blue and black chassis and silver trims along her wings, arms and legs.

As for Blaster, the now painted red and orange mech was cheerfully talking with Annabelle Lennox and her parents. He was now sort of a blocky looking mech, still quite smaller than most Cybertronians. He stood a good ten foot tall, only five feet taller than Annabelle and her parents but still, he was much smaller than every other mech.

Standing by and smiling proudly, Mirage watched over with his own mate, Shadowimage, who was quite a lovely femme. She was shorter than Mirage, being a Autobike but in dark midnight blue and silver. She had once been a Decepticon but did not have much of a reputation as most used to.

"Well, either way, we are so happy for you to having such a wonderful band, Beta." Elita One said as she hugged her daughter again.

Beta smiled brightly and nodded as she looked around finding all of her best friends and band members with their families. She smiled as she saw Daniel Witwicky with his mother and father, Sam and Mikaela Witwicky then looked over to find Carley DeMarco talking animatedly with her father and mother, Trent and Anya. Her optics settled over to the bat-like mech speaking happily with his creator and step-mother, Soundwave and Maximum Wave, as well as his brothers and sister, who was due to have a litter of sparklings soon with her mate, Cheetor. It was going to be interesting for Ravage and Cheetor when they had their four sparklings.

Optics moved on to the last two of their band and Beta smiled as she saw Nightbeat talking excitedly with his parents, Sunriser and Sideswipe. He was sparing glances behind him, however until his optics locked on with Beta's. Only then did he smile at her and she smiled back.

"Hmm. I see a certain mech has caught your optics, my dear." Elita One said teasingly as she nudged her daughter.

Face flushing, Beta looked back at her mother rather shyly and even noted the sly look on Optimus' face. "Ooh, stop it, mom. It isn't like that." She said in embarrassment.

"Uh-hum." Elita said not sounding convinced as she smiled slyly. "Okay. Whatever you say." She then looked around and frowned. "You know, I am surprised that you're missing a friend here. Where is RT?"

Beta and Omega frowned as they looked at one another before shaking their heads as they looked back at her. "He got into trouble again so Prowl wouldn't let him come. It was a punishment for illegally street racing. The team is worried he is in so much trouble that he won't make it to tomorrow's Cyber Games. But we need him! He is one of the fastest on our team! He is the only one who can beat Turboracer in the Speed trials! We are going to lose if we can't get him to come." The femme twin said miserably shaking her head.

"When is he ever going to learn that Prowl isn't going to let him get away with street racing?" Elita One asked with a sigh.

Optimus chuckled as he shook his head. "Don't worry. I will see if I can't talk Prowl into letting Race Track into coming tomorrow. He may be Bumblebee and Spitfire's sparkling but Prowl and Izzy will relent. They know how much this year's games mean to you and everyone. Prowl may be Race Track's mentor but he will not take even the Cyber Games away from you or Race Track." He then paused, tilting his head as he heard a ping from within his HUD systems. "Hm? Oh, it seems that Primacron is requesting all Primes and High Lord Protectors to return to Cybertron for a meeting." He voiced his thoughts. He turned to glance over at the other Primes and even to Megatron and Starscream as they looked back at him.

"Awwww, mech. So you're not staying for the party?" Omega groaned as he looked pleadingly at his creator.

Optimus smiled apologetically before shaking his head. "I'm afraid not, Omega. I'm sorry. But you know Primacron wouldn't call all Primes and High Lord Protectors if it wasn't important. I will try and be at the Cyber Games tomorrow, though. I wouldn't miss that for anything." He told them before turning to Elita and cyber kissing her. "I'll let you know what it is about, sweetspark."

Elita One smiled and nodded as she watched Optimus turn and start to leave with all of the Primes and the two High Lord Protectors. Her smile, however faded a little.

It had been such a long time since Primacron last called a meeting with every one of the Primes and the High Lords involved. It must have been greatly important then. She couldn't help but feel like something was amiss.

But either way, she would find out tomorrow at the Cyber Games, where her children and everyone else's children were going to compete. It was going to be fun, though. She knew that was for sure.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey, everyone. I know I said I was going to take a break from writing the main story, but I am afraid that my imagination demanded me to get started on this story. I will continue the side stories as planned, I'm just afraid I'm going to have to do this one too. Imagination demanded it or threatened to forget the whole story line, as lame as that sounds. But it's true. I hope you're enjoying this story and hope you're looking forward to seeing what's going to happen next. Review!


	3. Chapter Three All Fun and Games Until

**Title:** Transformers A Shattered Paradox  
**Rating:** T for strong language, strong violence, dark themes, some torture and sexual themes and crude humor.  
**Genre:** Family/Drama  
**Short Summary:**  
Twenty years of peace between new worlds, it seems a new threat has risen through Space and Time. The Cybertronians and humans are about to learn how to face their selves.

* * *

_**:::Chapter Three:::**_  
_All Fun and Games Until..._

* * *

**_Songs Best Used:_**  
_Victory Lap-Audiomachine  
Toccata-David Garret (Johann Bach)  
Name of the Game-Crystal Method  
Skorponok-Steve Jablonsky_

* * *

The Cyber Games was something that was created about ten years ago so to involve all kinds of worlds and let them interact and get to know each other. It helped a lot, especially with some of the more competitive worlds who would have loved to just start a fight just to get some action going. A war had nearly started once between the Jharaynians and the Predacons because of their thirst for a good fight.

Luckily, the Cybertronian and Quintesson worlds stepped in and came up with a solution to the fighting.

Primacron had suggested a yearly competition between worlds where beings could fight without really hurting one another. He made up the Cyber Games to promote peace between those worlds.

In truth, the Cyber Games were more like the Earthly Olympics, where beings could compete their best against others. It dealt with Speed races, Sharp Shooting competitions, Aerial shows, sometimes even artistic contests where artists could create and show off their best art works, whether it be painting, crystal gardens, murals, sculptures, and even detailing on mechanical beings for cosmetically looks. There were even a Musical Arts where musicians of all types could enter and play their best music for the enjoyment of the viewers.

But other than the speed races, there really was one that everyone was looking forward to and it usually was the last one for everyone to participate in.

And that was the Survival Paint Wars.

The Survival Paint Wars was almost exactly like paintball fights. Beings of all kinds would have paint balls in their cannons and would track down other teams to shoot with the paint. Those teams who had less paint hits would win the game.

One of the Cybertronian teams, Team Autocons consisted many of the younglings of Cybertron were one of the best teams ever. The Prime twins and all of their friends were a part of the team, including a few humans on the team, such as Daniel Witwicky, Carley DeMarco, Annabelle Lennox, Delia Boyd, and Alexander Rory, who was Rex and Elena Rory's son and the youngest ever to participate in the games. He was fifteen years old now while the others were older by a few or so years.

As for the Cybertronians on the team, it was Beta and Omega, Slipstream, Sizzle, Nightbeat, Triggerload, and of course their last member, Race Track, Bumblebee and Spitfire's son.

The Cyber Games started bright and early on Cybertron with the sun beating down on the multi metal gleaming planet and a lot of alien ships and Space Bridges had arrived with the other worldly competitors. The first game to have started had been the Speed trials and this was where the youngling, Race Track was bouncing up and down on his peds to get his energon flowing.

Race Track was a smallish sort of mech but about Bumblebee's size, if not Spitfire's size exactly, and he almost looked just like his creator. He, however, was colored a brilliant red, yellow, orange and black. Red and yellow mixed well around his chassis, with a black checkered design on his arms and legs. His optics matched Spitfire's, being almost ice white with blue lining around the white.

"Well, if it isn't Little Race Track. Are you going to try and beat me this year?"

Race Track turned his helm and saw a slightly bigger Kaonite mech, whom was colored deep shining black with deep green optics. He frowned sourly before going back to work out his gears and axels. He just did not want to be taunted by Turboracer today.

"What not going to say anything? That's usually out of place for you. You don't usually shut up." Turboracer taunted mirthlessly with a grin. "All well. Once a loser, always a..."

Race Track nearly snapped as he turned around to give Turboracer a piece of his processor. He wasn't going to take that and let the fragger get away with it.

However, as Race Track turned to say something, a large arm snapped around his neck and held him in an arm lock, startling him from saying anything. He barely had time to see the icy blue and obsidian black coloring of Triggerload.

"Race Track doesn't have to say anything to appease you, Turboracer." Came the cool voice of one of his oldest friends. "He can take you on the track and show you he is a better racer than you."

Turboracer smirked as he looked over at the slim frame of Slipstream, who stood with the rest of her team, glaring at him. "Ah, the ever so lovely Slipstream. My, my, you look good today, as always. I can't see why you even want to be on the same team as those losers. You could always join my team, you know? The WINNING team." He said smoothly as he drifted closer to her.

Slipstream narrowed her optics at him, her servos on her slender waist. She did not miss a slight growl behind her and knew it was from her closest, best friend. She flicked her wing at him, silencing him and the others from retaliating to Turboracer's comment. "If I wanted to lose constantly every year, then sure. I'd join your team, Turboracer. But I happen to like winning. So I will stick with Team Autocons, who win every year. Now if you are done trying to provoke my team member, don't you have a race to warm up for like Race is doing?" She asked coolly.

Turboracer just smirked as he reached out and trailed a single servo along her arm. "I am already warmed up, love. Of course, I could a little more...revving up. Mind helping me out?" He asked flirtatiously winking at her.

Slipstream snapped her arm back away from him and glared coldly at him. "Over my deactivated frame, Turboracer! Touch me again, not only will I rip your servo from the wrist but then you will have to deal with my creator!" She then smirked coldly as she looked pointedly behind him. "And just as a warning, he is glaring laser fire at you right now."

Blinking in surprise, Turboracer turned his head to look over his shoulder plates and found that, indeed a pair of furious red optics was on him. He shuddered nervously to see the red, white, and blue Seeker High Lord Protector looking ready to pull out his Null Ray to use on him.

"Ah...yeah. Well," the now nervous Kaonite murmured before looking back at Slipstream, who was smirking at him. "We will be seeing you later on the shooting range then, Slipstream. Good...uh, luck to you." He shot Race Track a cold smirk as he turned to leave. "See at the finish line, Slow Track, after you come in last place." He added before leaving.

Several optics and human eyes watched him go, all glaring after him. The young Cybertronians and humans couldn't believe the nerve of that mech. He was such a jerk!

Slipstream shook her head as she watched him go before sending a thankful smile to Starscream for his way of intimidating an unwanted suitor who just could not get it into his processor that she wasn't interested.

"I don't know about you but I am looking forward to watching Race Track making that slagheap eat his dust like he did last year." Someone spoke up.

The whole team of Cybertronians and humans perked up with smiles and looked to see a small mechanical lumbering towards them. He was a Predacon, obviously, but like his creator. He was not as large as Predaking was but much smaller. He was a larger than the humans, but about the same size as some of the young Cybertronians. His frame was of red gold in coloring with black tribal markings all over. His optics, like his creator's, was a molten gold color.

As for his wings, they were not as large as Predaking's wings were but they were bat like and spread wide around his frame and whip like tail. He had them folded down at the moment but the younglings knew how they looked when they were spread out.

"Hey! Dragcon! How's it going?" It was Nightbeat who greeted enthusiastically as the smallish but large dragon bot approached them.

The dragon bot grinned a fang filled smile, his wings twitching. "I am well. Things on my world is going good. There are more and more hatchlings every day. Creator is very proud of how things are going. I have been helping out in the Hatchery when I am not training or working on my aerial maneuvers." He stated as he dipped his head a little to allow Carely, Delia and Annabelle coo at him and pet him.

"So you think you and your team have a chance this year?" Sizzle asked and was nudged by Beta and scowled at by Omega.

But Dragcon shrugged his wings, nodding his head. "Against your team, no. You're too good. You guys have won the last two years. But against other teams, yes. The Preda Team have gotten better. We have worked really hard and really organized our strategies since Grimwing took over as Coaching Mentor. He has helped us a lot to get our acts together. He has been nothing but a wonder to us." He said smiling.

The other younglings smiled, loving to hear that. They were sure that Dragcon's team would have a shot to winning this year if Grimwing, one of their parents' closest allies, had been coaching the Predacons.

"Well we look forward to competing against you then, Dragcon. May the best bots win." Slipstream said as she held out her servo to the young Predacon.

Grinning, Dragcon raised his claw and shook her servo firmly. "You're on. But so you know, Speedclaw had been getting good at the speed trials. He might be a challenge for you, RT." He said grinning over at Race Track.

Race Track grinned right back before giving him a thumbs up. "Looking forward to racing against him then." He remarked.

Dragcon just nodded before turning his head to look back the way he had come. "Oh, better go. Grimwing is calling for a last minute meeting with the team." He looked back at his Cybertronian friends, smiling. "By the way, I was at your concert last orncycle. Awesome work! You guys rock! Can I get a signed data pad so you are all so famous now for being the best band in the universes?"

The whole group laughed and all nodded. "Yeah, sure! For you, Dragcon, anything!" Nightbeat said happily as he pulled out a data pad and started signing his name in it. He passed it to the others and they also put their names on it, including the human band members.

As soon as the Speed Races started, everyone learned a valuable lesson during the races.

One, the speed races were something only the fastest beings could be in.

Two, always watch for others around you, especially the much smaller beings who were not mechanical. They would sometimes end up getting hit or ran over and that was something that all tried to avoid, even if there were medics standing by just in case someone got hurt.

And three, sometimes other competitors cheated.

Race Track learned that one as soon as the blaring alarm went off to start the race. He immediately put the pedal to the metal and took off with screeching tires and roaring engines. He, like Bumblebee, had taken a Chevy Camaro alt mode, only in red, black and yellow to honor both of his parents. And so far, he looked good and was good at what he did.

Because as the race had started, he was already in the lead, speeding down the track with his pistons roaring.

And that was when Turboracer rear ended him!

Yelping and beeping in surprise and anger, Race Track had to twist and turn his rear tires to keep himself from spinning out of control. He lost a few seconds of staying in the lead, three other competitors speeding past him, including that glitch, Turboracer!

"Ha, ha! Smell your exhaust later, Slow Track!" The son of a glitch yelled as he took the lead.

Growling, Race Track was squealing his tires and taking off to catch up. He was furious! He should have known Turboracer would have done something like that! He always did!

It did not take long for Race Track to bypass all of the competitors in the race, pausing only for a second to wink his head lights at Turboracer as he sped past him. He heard his rival growl his engine viciously after him. But he ignored him as he sped up.

There had been a few more attempts to cheat during the race but Race Track was always ready for them. And in the end, he still won the race and he didn't have to cheat. He came in first, Turboracer came in second and in third, came the Predacon, Speedclaw.

But because Turboracer had tried cheating, and had gotten a few other contestants hurt during the race because of reckless driving, he had been disqualified from the title. It had been the decision of the judges for the Games; which consisted The Primes, The High Lords and the Kings and Queens of different worlds. It had been an outstanding rule that no one was allowed to cheat during the games.

So Race Track was in first place, Speedclaw in second and for third was an organic alien being called an Animali from the animalistic world named Zooglicana. It didn't help that Chamita, the Animali was a cheetah based being. He had been extremely fast on his padded feet and it impressed a lot of the watchers.

The next games happened to be the Sharp Shooters Game and as it was, there were a lot of talented contestants. But no one was surprised when Triggerload won. He was very good at what he did, all because of his creator, Ironhide and his mentor, Bluestreak. He had hit every single bulls eye on his targets and that was enough for him to win the Sharp Shooters Game.

The Arts Contest was going on during the Sharp Shooting Games and everyone was excited to listen to Delia Boyd play on her violin. She had been playing since she was eight years old and with Soundwave being her music instructor, she had become quite talented indeed.

So when Delia came on the stage, dressed in a gorgeous lavender satin gown, a beautiful black violin in hand, everyone was excited to hear what she had planned. Many had applauded politely as she walked to the middle and all were surprised when Ratbat also appeared.

"Guten tag, herr Richters." Delia said softly in German as she spoke into the mike as looking at who was judging the Musical Arts competition. "Mein name is Delia Boyd and mein assistant is Ratbat. He will be playing the backup music while I play mein violin. I will now play a musical number written by talented Johann Sebastian Bach, Toccata. Please enjoy." She added before shifting her violin to her shoulder.

When it was completely silent, Ratbat began playing quite a sinister haunting melody full of violins, cellos, and drums in the background. There was even a hint of an electric guitar mixed in with the music.

And then Delia began playing the music at a fast pace, her fingers dancing along the neck, eyes closed as she lost herself to the music. She played beautifully with Ratbat watching her with a smile on his face. His wings twitched to each beat he played as if dancing along to the music.

It was honest to be said that everyone listening to Delia was lost to the hauntingly energetic melody. It was seen too many that many were nodding their heads at each beat and rhythm of Delia's music.

When the music finally came to an end, the crowd exploded into applause and cheers while Delia smiled brightly and curtsied to all of them. Even Ratbat took a bow for the applause he even gotten.

The Aerial Show was a pretty big hit with all of the fliers out, showing off maneuvers.

Slipstream had dominated the Aerial show with outstanding flight skills. She had flown at outstanding speeds and even did some maneuvers not many could pull off. She spun, barrel rolled, flipped in the air, free fell while flipping in the air while in bipedal mode, flew to the highest point where many could barely see her. She was honestly a beauty in flight and so it was no wonder that she won the show.

And finally, the main event came along.

The Survival Paint wars was far from actual sight of viewers, taking place in a vast mountain valley. It was taking place away from viewers so no one would distract the teams while playing.

The only way for anyone to watch was through spy drones and cameras set up for them to watch, almost like a reality show.

There were only a select few who were chosen as referees for the games and they mostly stayed off to the side lines, watching carefully as the wars went on. They could pinpoint all contestants by trackers that all were to wear. With them, there were a few medics, just in case something got out of hand and someone got hurt.

The teams playing in the Survival Paint wars were armed with only paint rounds in their cannons and paint guns. They each had their own team colors loaded in the cannons and guns.

Team Autocons' color was a powder blue.

As it was, the game was going on and the teams made shots at their rivals. They were all sneaking around through trees, keeping tabs on each other through com links.

"Slipstream to fellow team mates, is everyone in position?" Slipstream spoke through her com link while stationed on a high cliff, looking out into the valley.

**_"Nightbeat to Slip, I am."_**

**_"So am I."_** Rang out Beta from wherever she was.

_**"Trig, here. I am right where you told me to be and I have Alex with me, Slip. I have my optics on a team member from Team Predcon. He is pretty well hidden but the only thing giving him off is he let me see him. I think he and Team Predacon wants a shot at Team Speed. Seems to me that they weren't too happy with Turboracer cheating either."**_

Slipstream nodded as she kept her servo on her com. "Yeah, I ran into Dragcon while getting to the hill side. He said he wants to help us take Team Speed out too. The Team Preds are with us." She stated back.

_**"Sizzle, here. I am in position."**_

_**"Anna and Del are together with Nightbeat and Ratbat, Slipstream. I saw Daniel and Carley with Omega on the other side."**_ Came Race Track's reply.

Slipstream nodded again as she looked out towards the valley and began scoping out, trying to locate their targets. "All right. We have an allying team and three Teams still against us. Keep a look out for them and report in immediately. Everyone, let's win this!"

A series of **_"Yes, ma-am!"_ **came back and then everyone began moving.

Slipstream remained station on the cliff side, watching carefully of what was happening. She already spotted one of the Predacon scouts and was sure he saw her too but they ignored each other as they kept looking out for their rivals.

It wasn't too long before Slipstream spied a flash in the distance and she frowned. There shouldn't have been any flashes in the game. It was a paint war.

"Slipstream to Team, I saw a flash. Did anyone hear any explosions or see anything?" The Seeker femme asked seriously.

A round of negatives came back. No one saw anything.

"Someone from Team Speed better not be cheating again." Slipstream growled before shifting into her narrow Cybertronian Jet alt mode. She paused to glance at a spy drone flying into the direction she was about to go in. "Hmmm. Seems the judges are thinking the same thing. Slip to Team, I am checking out the flash. Stand by."

_**"Be careful, Slipstream."**_ Sizzle spoke up sounding concerned._** "In case it is a trap and one of the Teams is cheating, you need to be careful."**_

Slipstream smiled at the concern her best friend, and secret crush, showed. "Don't worry, Siz. I am Nightbird's daughter, you know. I will be careful." She said before flying towards the location of the flash.

* * *

Not too much before, the flash that Slipstream had seen had happened to be a Space Bridge. An unauthorized Space Bridge, nonetheless.

But it wasn't one that any of the Teams or any of the Judges had been responsible for.

The Space and Time Bridge had opened in a brilliant cyan and purple color, flashing and spitting out its traveler like a rag doll. The traveler landed in a heap, optics off lined and unmoving. The only sound made was harsh venting before a groan escaped from her vocalizer.

The traveler un-shuttered her optics and reached up to rub her chevron in an achy pain. She was a young Seeker femme, who looked like she had seen a harsh side of battle. Her silver and blue frame was heavily dented, energon was spilling from gashes made in her.

But she was at least alive.

"Wh-what...happened?" The Seeker femme whispered before looking around before gasping and shooting up to see all around her. Her spark was whirling violently in her chassis as she stared around in shock. "Wh-where am I?!" She gasped taking in the beauty around her.

This place...it looked like Earth! But that was impossible! Earth wasn't so bright anymore! It didn't have a sun! And the sun was beating down on her now as she looked up at it, only not directly so not to damage her optics.

"This...this is impossible! This can't be Earth!" The Seeker gasped before feeling something in her servo. She frowned and looked down at what she held and frowned curiously. "The data pad and that weird controller."

It was the data pad and the controller that Whisper had given her.

Slipstream lift it up and gently activated it. She figured where ever she was, the data pad would have the answers. She knew it had to.

The scratched screen flickered before activating and she saw Whisper on it. He looked grave as he gazed back at her through the pad.

_"Slipstream, if you are seeing this recording, then it was time to put forth the plans I made with someone you have not met yet. I know you're confused of what you might be seeing around you. But you have to know where you are. You are on Earth."_ Slipstream's optics widened in surprise and denial._ "Now I know what you're thinking, Slippy. But trust me, it is Earth. It's just not the one you know._

_"You see, the Space and Time Bridge I made you go through is at the end of a Transdimentional rift. You are now in a new dimension. A mirror dimension from your own. Everything there is completely opposite from what you know. It is really hard to explain and we don't have a lot of time. What I need you to do is find someone. A Seeker like you. Her name is Nightbird. Find her and tell her that Sean is alive. She will know who you're talking about."_ Whisper smiled faintly. _"You see, Slippy. I am from that dimension and I used to be a human named Sean. Sean McCourie. I came to your dimension to make a change, to help put things right that someone made a mistake with. He knows you are coming and he knows why. He is going to help you. You can trust him. Find Nightbird. She will take you to the Gods, Slip. And then everything will be all right. I promise. We will save your world, your family. But whatever you do, do not and I mean do not shoot Opt..."_

The message was suddenly cut off when Slipstream heard a loud crack. She jumped and looked up just in time to see a cyan and purple vortex appear out of nowhere. Not really wanting to see who was going to come out of the Space and Time Bridge, Slipstream scampered painfully and unsteadily to her peds before hurrying to hide.

It was just in time too because as soon as she ducked behind a large bolder of rock and trees, here came three mechs being spat out much like how she did.

And her spark nearly seized in fear to see them.

Growling, the shortest of the bunch climbed to his peds, brushing off debris he had gotten from rolling and crashing across the ground. "Stupid mother effing fragging son of a glitch! When I find that lil' glitch, ah'm gonna...!" He halted, his vicious red visor looking around. "What the...?!"

The other two mechs; a large acid green and purple bulky mech and a smaller viciously red and orange mech looked around with wide optics and jaws fallen.

"Whoa! Where the frag are we?! Is this still Earth?! It don' look like it!" The lumbering mech exclaimed looking around.

Narrowing his visor, Jazz frowned, looking around with a disgusted look at all of the green and brilliance of the place surrounding them. "It is Earth. I rememb'a it looking like this before we found Prime. But...what ah don't is why it looks like we didn't even touch it." He murmured thoughtfully before turning to look at his companions. "Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, spread out and start scouting. Find out where the frag we are." He then reached up and tapped his helm. "Jazz to base, anybody reading me?"

There was only a crackle of static.

"Slaggit! Seems we outta range." Jazz grumbled before looking at the two who had yet to move. "Hey! What the frag ya still standing there for?! Start scouting...!" He snapped.

Bulkhead and Cliffjumper glowered before starting to move to listen. They knew better than to...

Suddenly they stopped when they heard jet engines. They looked up at the bright blue sky to see that indeed a Cybertronian Jet was approaching them.

And Jazz recognized it as he immediately had out his cannon blaster and a wicked smirk on his face. "Ooooh, looks like some Seeker glitch is getting too bold now." He said wickedly as he watched the Seeker coming closer.

"Should we shoot the glitch down?!" Cliffjumper asked, blaster out and looking ready for action.

Jazz, however, frowned, his visor zeroing in on the approaching Seeker. He shook his head as he relaxed. "Not yet. She don' even have her weapons activated. Though Ah could's sworn Ah tore her thrusters a part. She shouldn' even be able to fly so soon. Let's just see what she does."

The other two nodded and watched as the Seeker femme came much closer before transforming and landing on the Earthy ground with a bewildered look on her face.

The hidden Seeker femme had to hide a gasp from escaping when she saw who it was and could not even believe it. She must have hit her helm harder than she thought on that landing. There was no way, no possible way that she was even looking at herself!

"Jazz?" Slipstream called over as she began approaching, making the mech's optical ridges raise in amusement ad confusion. "Bulkhead, Cliffjumper? What are you doing? I thought..."

Jazz shifted his weight and placed his free hand on his waist, head tilting. "What are we doin'? What the frag are ya doing, Slippy? Ya sure gettin' bold and naive to come at us like we ya friends or sumething." He said chuckling darkly.

The Seeker femme stopped where she was and frowned in surprise. "Is this a new obstacle for the Games?" She asked frowning.

Jazz made a confused look as he tilted his head. "Games?" He then grinned viciously before raising his cannon blaster and aiming at her with the other two. "Yah, sure. We can call it a game. Let's call it Shooting Tag. And guess what, Slippy? Ah'm it. So ya better run." He said darkly.

Shocked, Slipstream stepped back, her servos raising and her wings twitching in unease. "Jazz, this isn't funny! What are you doing?!" She gasped now starting to retreat backwards.

"Ah'm killing ya, what does it look like, Decepticon glitch?" Jazz asked grinning insanely before opening fire.

Shrieking in shock and fear, Slipstream bolted to one side and started running as fast as she could as Jazz, Bulkhead and Cliffjumper started shooting at her. She couldn't believe this!

Jazz, Bulkhead and Cliffjumper were shooting at her! WITH LIVE ROUNDS!

The hidden Seeker femme looked on with horror and shock. She just could not believe what she was even seeing! She must have been having a recharge flux or something because none of this made sense! How could she even be seeing herself! She was seeing a double of herself! It just didn't make any sense whatsoever!

The Seeker femme watched as her double moved as fast as she could across the clearing, dodging, rolling and just trying to avoid getting hit. She was just so confused of what was going on. But...

Glancing down at the data pad Whisper had given her, Slipstream's optics slowly lit up. 'A mirror dimension. Whisper said that this is like a mirror dimension. Is it possible?' She though before snapping her head back up when she heard a painful screech from her double. She looked up just in time to see Jazz, Cliffjumper and Bulkhead getting ever so closer to hitting the other Seeker femme.

"Jazz, stop it!" Slipstream screamed as she began dodging the live fire only to receive a cackle in answer. She immediately tapped her com system, gasping as she had to skid across the ground as a vicious round almost collided with her. She turned and bolted towards the tree line. "Slipstream to Team! Get referee's attention now! I am under LIVE fire!"

There was a pause before her com link roared to life and several of her friends began yelling,**_ "WHAT?!"_**

_**"What do you mean live fire, Slipstream?! Who is cheating?! Is it that son of a glitch...?!"**_ She heard Sizzle yelling.

Slipstream gasped in pain as one of the blasts clipped her wing and she ducked behind a tree, only to have to bolt when the three seemingly homicidal mechs opened fire on her cover. "NO! IT'S JAZZ! HE IS TRYING TO KILL ME! FOR REAL!" She screamed into her com before gasping again when she felt a burning in her back as a stunning round hit her from behind. She shrieked and went tumbling down.

_**"SLIPSTREAM?! SLIP! WHAT IS HAPPENING?! SLIPSTREAM!"**_

Slipstream, shuddering in pain, shakily turned around to see a malicious looking Jazz, Bulkhead and Cliffjumper now approaching her, cannons on her. "Ja-Jazz, st-stop! Please! It hurts!" She begged, her servo now raised toward them off.

Jazz grinned maliciously as he trained his cannon directly at her face, making her draw back in fear. "It's suppose ta hurt, Slipstream. It's called meh killin' ya." He said as he began charging his cannon. He paused when he saw a flash of movement and snapped his visor towards it.

It was...some kind of spy drone. It looked harmless enough, however. It seemed to have some kind of recording device on it.

"Well," Jazz said smirking as he looked viciously up at the spy drone as it drifted closer, obviously getting a better look at the three. He winked his visor cheekily before looking back at Slipstream with a cruel smile. "We have an audience. Good. Now all Decepticons can see what happens when they frag with Autobots!" He said cruelly before beginning the process to fire and blow Slipstream's head to pieces.

"JAZZ! WRONG ONE, YOU SON OF A GLITCH!"

All four Cybertronians jolted at the sound of a voice and heads jerked up and spun to see the source. Slipstream was shakier than the other three, her whole frame shuddering violently and her optics were starting to glitch out. She was starting to fall off line. But not before she saw the one who was distracting her would be killers who were suppose to be her friends. And it shocked her very core to see what she was even looking at.

Herself.

A copy of herself, who looked so banged up and so damaged glaring at the now bewildered three mechs. She was propping herself against a large boulder, dented cannon blaster aiming right at the three mechs.

And then, Slipstream saw darkness as she fell into forced recharge even as she heard explosions of cannon fire and roars of rage from the three mechs.

* * *

_**Author's Notice:**_

Hope you enjoyed yet another little cliffhanger that I seemed to love torturing all of you with. lol.

One of my readers asked me what exactly was going on at the beginning and why I am making doubles of all of the Transformers characters. Well, simply to say, I have always wanted to write a Transformers Shattered Glass Universe story and I wanted to just try it out along with one of mine. I know it might be confusing with all of the doubles but I will try and make it as easy as possible so you know who is who and who is talking and all of that stuff.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this new updated chapter and I look forward to all of the comments that you might have. Review! ^_^

Best Wishes,

Serin Darkwolf


	4. Chapter Four An Alarming End

**Title:** Transformers A Shattered Paradox  
**Rating:** T for strong language, strong violence, dark themes, some torture and sexual themes and crude humor.  
**Genre:** Family/Drama  
**Short Summary:**  
Twenty years of peace between new worlds, it seems a new threat has risen through Space and Time. The Cybertronians and humans are about to learn how to face their selves.

**Warning for Chapter: **Original Character Death, younglings death, great sadness.

* * *

_**:::Chapter Four:::**_  
_An Alarming End  
_

* * *

**_Songs Best Used:_**  
_Skorponok-Steve Jablonsky  
An Unfinished Life-Audiomachine  
_

* * *

When the games had begun, it had been worrying when the Primes and the High Lord Protectors showed up late. They had almost missed the Speed Races entirely. But what made a few frown was seeing the worried and surprised looks on their faces as they sat down to watch. It took a moment for Elita One to coax Optimus into telling them what was wrong.

"It was the meeting with Primacron last night, love." Optimus told her whole watching the rest of the Speed Trails. "Primacron...said some rather disturbing things last night."

Elita One frowned as she shared a glance with Nightbird, Maximum Wave and Airachnid, who was holding her triple sparked, five year old sparklings with Lockdown standing behind her. She looked back at her mate, looking at his troubled look. "What did he say?" She asked carefully.

Optimus only shook his head, optics narrowing in thought. He didn't quite answer but allowed Rodimus to be the one to answer.

"When we went to talk to Primacron, Alpha Prime and Solus Prime, Vector Prime was there too. We haven't seen him in twenty years now, since the peace with Quintessa began." Rodimus began looking around at everyone in the VIP box. "The meeting was about something that none of us but Starscream really understood."

Starscream huffed, folding his arms and twitching his silver wings. "Even I didn't understand all of it, Rodimus. It was complete nonsense and absurd. But Primacron spoke of some kind of rip in the Space and Time Bridges. He wasn't really making any sense to any of us. I think he did that on purpose to confuse us. Said something about a visitor coming to us for help or something of that." He stated.

Megatron nodded as he tapped his helm, watching how Turboracer was cheating in the races. "In deed. I believe Primacron wanted us to figure this out on our own. He spoke only of the Space and Time Bridges rip and how a traveler was coming to our realm to require our aid." He turned and looked at the confused look on Elita One's face. "He would not be specific to what he was talking about. We have never seen Primacron so flustered before. He seemed to be not entirely there at the meeting. Alpha Prime told us that the Dual Gods were watching for something...elsewhere. but not even he understood. The only thing that Primacron spoke of that made sense was that danger was coming. Our peaceful life nowadays is ending for a short time. A new war is coming towards us."

Everyone stared at him in unease and alarm. That wasn't something they wanted to hear.

"So, what? Another war is coming? With who?!" Sam asked alarmed as he held Mikaela's hand in his own. He was just as disturbed as everyone else.

Optimus finally lift his head so to shake it. "We don't know, Sam. As Megatron has said, Primacron was not entirely there. He seemed flustered about something. He was speaking in nonsense and it confused all of us. He seemed to be talking to us and then talking to someone else at the same time. Alpha Prime and Solus Prime were concerned. Vector Prime said only for us to be prepared for what was coming. And he left after only saying that. He said he needed to be somewhere. We did not have a chance to even question him." He said gravely before sighing. "Something is wrong. I can feel it in the Matrix."

"Well, once Primacron can get their selves together and actually tell us what's going on, let's just enjoy the Games. Your kids are all up." It was Lockdown stated and everyone had to smile and agree. He was right. The Games were supposed to be a form of distraction from everything bad. And they were sure they didn't need to worry about anything.

The Games were exciting to say the least. The Primes, High Lords and Queens and Kings of worlds were judging all of the Games. They had been Judges for the past ten years now.

Of course, during the Speed Trials, there had been a few snarls when they saw Team Speed's Turboracer cheat by side swiping, rear ending, clipping other contestants. Megatron and Starscream both snarled and Optimus sighed before looking at the others to see if they were in agreement of their decision of what to do about Turboracer. And when they were, Optimus made the call to Sunstreaker, Knockout, and Moonracer to announce Turboracer's disqualification and make it clear why he was losing his second place title.

As far as they understood, Turboracer was fragged off but after Sunstreaker informed the Kaonite's mentor of the reason, he shut up pretty quick when Deadline got through with him. The Team Speed Mentor would not have his team cheat even when Turboracer was captain or not.

The Games went on and everyone enjoyed what was in store for them.

The Primes and High Lords enjoyed the music Delia played and even complimented Soundwave for tutoring her so well. They enjoyed watching the Sharp Shooter Games and awed the Aerial Show. No one missed the way Starscream preened proudly at all of Slipstream's maneuvers. He was proud of her beautiful flying, after all he taught her with Nightbird, Thundercracker, and Skywarp.

And when the Survival Paint Wars began, all of them watched the many screens before them in the Prime Main Quarters, smiling as they watched all of the teams enjoy their selves as they shot their paint rounds and were shot in return. But none of them seemed to mind as they retreated deeper into the woods they were playing in. The game went on and everyone watched as the teams showed great skill in stealth and sharp shooting. It was not just the younglings they were impressed with. It was all contestants.

However, all of the fun seemed to end when the door to the Prime Quarters slammed open, making all of the Leaders jump and look to see Alpha and Solus hurrying in, looking quite anxious and worried.

Optimus frowned seeing how rushed they seemed to be. He knew something was wrong immediately. "Alpha Prime, Solus Prime, what is...?" He was saying only to pause when Vector Prime came in right after them just as hurried.

"Optimus, we don't have time! Primacron has crashed!" Alpha Prime said hurried and all stiffened in surprise.

"What?! What do you he crashed? As in was traveling to somewhere crashed or as in like a computer kind of cra..." Reno Banes was asking as he stood up with several others.

"As in the Duel Gods went into their meditation state too deep and now they are no longer even in their combined frame!" Solus said abruptly. "They are not even in there! Alpha looked into their processor and they are gone!"

Everyone in the room gaped in surprise and disbelief. They didn't understand. Where would have the Dual God have gone? And why didn't they say anything?!

"What is more disturbing is Vector Prime does know where they have gone and why they have gone." Alpha added hurriedly. "He also told us what Primacron had been talking about when you went to see them, Optimus. And what he has said is un-nerving in deed."

As expected, eyes and optics immediately went to Vector Prime, who looked grim as he was looking elsewhere. His optics seemed to be far away, as if searching for something that couldn't be seen.

Optimus stepped closer to the Space and Time Guardian, frowning as he decided it was time to get to the bottom of all of this. "Vector Prime, what is going on here? Where has Primacron gone and why didn't he say anything?" He asked firmly.

Vector Prime shuttered his optics for a second before looking right at him, his face full of serious debate. He seemed to consider his words carefully then nodded once. "Primacron has gone to another realm to watch over it more closely than he already was, Optimus Prime. And it is that realm that She comes from." He stated now pointing at the screens behind the Primes and High Lords.

Optimus and everyone blinked in surprise before looking back at the screens just in time to see one of them flash. They focused directly on the screen that flashed and stared bewildered at who they saw looking battered.

"Slipstream?!" Starscream exclaimed, looking startled and worried as he moved closer to see her injuries better. "What happened to her?! Who dared to hurt my daughter?!" He added with an angry snarl.

But Vector Prime didn't answer but watched the Seeker femme on the screen. He knew they would find out the answer soon enough.

But then as everyone pondered of how or why Slipstream looked so beaten, or wondered who had done it, the Space and Time Guardian jerked, his optics widening in surprise. "No! They were not meant to follow her!" He blurted out, making every one look at him in surprise.

"Who...?" It was Megatron who started to ask.

But there was another flash in the same screen and everyone watched as a Space bridge opened up, swirling. They stared in bewilderment as it formed and the Seeker femme scampered to hide behind boulders.

"Who the frag authorized that space bridge?! Space bridges were prohibited from use during the games!" Prowl was the one to demand now starting to contact the Space Bridge Command Station.

But what, or rather who came out of the Space Bridge had startled him and everyone else into stunned silence. They saw Jazz, Bulkhead and Cliffjumper, or rather mechs who looked exactly like them.

Except...it couldn't have been them.

Because Jazz was in the room with them, staring flabbergasted at his look alike.

"What the hell?! Jazz?!" Sam exclaimed now looking from the screen then to the Jazz in the room and then back; repeating the actions several times.

"It ain't me! Can't be! I'm me! Who the frag is that? Why does he look like me?!" Jazz yelped gaping in shock. He looked wide optic'd at Vector Prime, who was quite alarmed that these three look a likes had passed through the Space Bridge. "Vector, what the frag is going on here?!"

Vector Prime snapped his attention to him then to the Primes and High Lord Protectors. "Primes! High Lords, you must go to them, stop them! They are dangerous! They are not supposed to be here!" He said hurriedly.

"Hey, is that Slipstream?! There's two of them?!" Rodimus Prime suddenly yelped.

Everyone looked to see that indeed another Slipstream had suddenly appeared, landing before the three strange mechs who looked like Jazz, Cliffjumper and Bulkhead. She seemed confused seeing them and everyone realized that was their Slipstream. They saw a difference between this one and the one before. The Slipstream they have known since her discovery twenty one years ago had more blue. The one they just seen a moment ago, the one hiding was more silver with blue.

"No! Starscream, if you do not wish anything horrible to happen to Slipstream, you need to go to her now!" Vector Prime suddenly demanded.

Starscream looked at him in alarm, his wings hitching up as he stepped closer to the door. "What do you...?!" He was demanding.

"Oh, shit! The other Jazz is attacking her!" Trent DeMarco was the one to yell out.

Optics and eyes snapped back to the screen and everyone gasped or cried out when they saw that he was telling the truth. The other Jazz, Bulkhead and Cliffjumper were now shooting at Slipstream with live rounds.

"NO!" Starscream and Nightbird both shouted in horror as they watched Slipstream now running and dodging the cannon blasts aimed to kill her.

Immediately, Nightbird was rushing towards the door, her spark flaring in panic. Starscream was right after her, a roar of rage and panic blaring from him. They knew their daughter was in danger and they had to help her.

Everyone was now moving, scampering to follow. Optimus immediately slapped his helm to activate his comms. "Optimus Prime to Space Bridge Command, I need a space bridge activated outside the New Iacon Prime Building now! Connect directly to the Paint Wars arena right now! To Slipstream's coordinates! No questions asked!" He demanded through the comms. "Sentinel! Get on the comms to the referees at the game! Shut it down now and evacuate all contestants from the area! We cannot allow any to be harmed in this attack! Elita, you, the humans and some of the femmes stay here and report what is happening on the battle field until we get there! Vector Prime, please come with us and explain what is happening on the way!"

Vector Prime nodded as he hurried after him and the others that were rushing right out the door.

"Hurry, Optimus!" Elita One suddenly called after them quite frantic. "Our Slipstream is down and the other Slipstream is now engaging the other Jazz, Bulkhead and Cliffjumper! It doesn't look good!"

Immediately, everyone running down the halls of the New Iacon Prime palace picked up their speed while checking their weapon systems. If it was a fight this new Jazz was asking for, then he was going to get it!

* * *

Back at the Survival Paint Wars arena, the alternate Slipstream had seen enough. She knew that she had to do something to stop her universe's Jazz from killing her counterpart. She didn't say she understood everything going on but she couldn't let the insane Autobot Third In Command and his goons kill an innocent, which was obvious what her other Slipstream was.

So when Jazz raised his cannon to finish the other Slipstream off while she was down, she took advantage of it.

"JAZZ! WRONG ONE, YOU SON OF A GLITCH!" Slipstream yelled as she came out from her hiding spot, her blaster up and running hot.

Startled, the three mechs from her universe whipped around, looking shocked. They definitely had not been expecting two Slipstreams. But they didn't have time to express their thoughts on the matter as the Seeker femme they knew opened fire on them.

Immediately, they scattered in many directions, Cliffjumper being the one who took the first hit in the right shoulder. He roared in pain as he lashed up his other cannon to start firing.

Slipstream took immediate cover behind the boulders again, hearing the blasts slam into her cover and sending rock chips flying. She knew it had been foolish to get their attention. She was damaged and couldn't move without limping. It made it worse when she was all alone, fighting three mechs who were trained killers.

It wasn't that she was a terrible shot. Not that at all. She was actually really good. Her creator had trained her for years to be a good, dead on shot.

It was just that she was injured and facing three mechs on her own.

"Fragging glitch, Slipstream! What kind of trap is this, huh?! Using another femme as a frame double?!" Jazz yelled and she carefully peered around the corner of the boulders seeing that they weren't shooting at her now. The treacherous Autobot Third was pointing his cannon at the fallen look alike again, standing over her. "Come on out now! Or I kill your frame double!"

Slipstream's vents caught, her spark whirling terrible. She was torn now between remaining covered or going to save the other Slipstream.

"Ya have 'til the count of three, Slippy! One!" Jazz barked, his burning red visor glinting dangerously. "Two!" And he smirked coldly before heating up his cannon. "Thr...!"

"Don't! Don't shoot her!" Slipstream cried now popping out from behind the boulder, her servos raised and blaster out of sight. She slowly crept out from the boulders, her whole frame trembling in fear and rage as she stepped further from her cover. "You have me. Let her live." She stated.

A wide, cruel grin formed on Jazz's face as he tilted his head towards Bulkhead, nodding. The large brutish Autobot nodded back and started towards Slipstream, who tensed. The Third knew that the femme was itching to bolt. She wanted to run. But he knew she wouldn't.

It was sickening to him of how noble the Decepticons were. They would give their own lives to protect innocents.

Waiting with his cannon trained on the double, Jazz watched Bulkhead march straight up to Slipstream and seized her arms, forcing them behind her back. He grinned cruelly as he watched her resolve fall into misery before he heated his cannon again. "Have ya learned not'ing about meh by now, Slippy?" He suddenly asked, making her look wide optic'd at him. He turned wickedly cold, his visor hardening. "I lie."

And he turned to shoot the fallen Slipstream.

"NO!" Slipstream screamed, jerking forward to stop him but she was being held back by Bulkhead and Cliffjumper, who cheered Jazz on to kill the frame double.

Suddenly there was a loud predatorily roar and a loud rev of an engine, making all jump and turn with a jerk just in time to see a group of mechs and femmes running out of the woods with cannons up and powering to fire. In the lead of all of them was a brilliantly red and silver mech, cannons raised and ready to fire.

It was the brilliant red and silver mech that caught Slipstream's optics and made her vents catch. She couldn't believe her optics when she saw him. "Sizzle." She whispered painfully.

The young mechs and femmes fired and paint slapped the three startled mechs, startling them more.

The red visored Jazz looked down at the powder blue paint now on his frame and even touched it with a disgusted look before shooting a dark look at the younglings that now surrounded him, Bulkhead, Cliffjumper and the two Slipstreams. "Paint?! Ya're shooting at meh with paint?! That is really all yeh got?!" He growled before whipping up his cannon towards the tensing younglings.

Suddenly there was a snarl and something collided with Jazz and sharp fangs sank into his arm making him yelp in pain and surprise. He jerked his head to see the somewhat small but large dragon bot now latched onto his arm, breaking minor energon lines.

"Dragcon! Don't hurt him!" The red and silver yelled over to the dragon bot who was now struggling to stay on while Jazz thrashed and began hitting him hard on top of his head to dislodge him.

"Don' just stand there!" Snarled Jazz when he saw Bulkhead and Cliffjumper snickering as they watched him struggle with the young Predacon. "Help meh get this fragging beast off meh!"

Bulkhead snorted before shoving Slipstream against Cliffjumper and lumbered over. "Hold the glitching Seeker, Jumper. I'll help our glorious Third...whoa!" He then scampered back when more Predacons snarled, jumping into his path to keep him at bay.

"Jazz! What are you doing?! Why were you trying to hurt Slipstream?!" It was Omega who yelled over.

Jazz ceased to struggle with the young dragon bot to look at him in surprise and...was that a tinge of fear mixed with confusion, everyone thought. "Omega? Beta?! What are yeh doin' with the...!?" He cut himself off with a growl when he saw the differences that he did not recognize. "Yeh ain't my Prime's off springs! More double frames, eh?! Yeh ain't fooling us, imposta's!" He snarled before whipping up his other cannon and firing.

"WHOA!" All of the younglings yelped before scattering to avoid being shot.

"What is with Jazz?! Why's he trying to kill us?!" Nightbeat yelled as he dashed away from the dangerous live fire.

None of the others could answer as they kept running and dodging. They didn't know what to say about this whole ordeal. They were just as confused as...Beta gasped when she caught sight of who was on the ground, off line.

"Slipstream?!" The Prime Daughter gasped as she ran and dodged. "Guys! There's two Slipstreams!"

Taking a second to glance over, everyone was surprised to see that she was right. They saw one still struggling with Cliffjumper and the other was on the ground. They didn't understand it! How could there be two Slipstreams!

"Oh, frag this!" Jazz snarled angrily before he twisted his free cannon arm and transformed it into a shock prod. He slammed it against Dragcon, activating it to full power.

Dragcon's entire frame jerked as his optics widened before he threw himself back, snarling and whining in pain. His wings thrashed and flapped as he scampered backwards, scratching at where Jazz had hit him with the shock prod. Jazz, however, rushed forward and kicked the young dragon's side hard, knocking his vents off line for a moment and sending him onto his side, wings beating at the ground. Then he red visored mech raised his cannon directly at Dragcon's head, ready to blow it off.

"JAZZ! NO! STOP!" Nightbeat cried out in alarm and horror.

Suddenly something came crashing down right on top of Dragcon and roared right into Jazz's face, startling him backwards. He yelped to see the much larger beast there in front of him, protecting the Predacon Prince from deactivation.

The large Predacon was only slightly bigger than Jazz but not by much. He had impressive wings full of metallic blade like feathers. His entire body frame was dragon like bit his head was more of an eagle's. He was no doubt a Gryphon based Predacon and his golden optics were full of rage and mirth as he growled viciously at Jazz. "I do not know who you are but you are not the Jazz we know! You signature is different from Jazz's! So therefore, desist and retreat from trying to harm the younglings or face the fury and wrath of Grimwing!" Grimwing growled, his wings spread out to look bigger and more threatening.

Jazz gaped in alarm at the Predacon for a moment before a wide excited smirk formed on his faceplates. "Well, it speaks. Nev'a seen anything like yeh before. I think killing yeh will be fun!" He said before whipping up his cannon and firing.

Grimwing jerked his head back just in time before he wrapped his claws around Dragcon and kicked up into the sky. "Get to cover, younglings! Now!" He snarled as he fled into the sky with fire power coming at him. He twisted and rolled, hugging Dragcon close to his frame, narrowly missing being shot.

Back on the ground, Team Autocon scampered to obey Grimwing, running for the trees where they had left their human friends.

However, Sizzle and Omega paused to scoop up the Slipstream they knew and look to the one, who was now struggling with Cliffjumper. They shared a glance with one another before Sizzle carefully shoved his Slipstream towards his slightly larger friend. "Go! I'll help the other Slipstream! Just get to cover, Omega! Protect the others!" He said before rushing towards Cliffjumper and Slipstream.

Cliffjumper almost didn't see Sizzle coming until he was right on top of him and his captive. He yelped when the red and silver mech was right on them, slamming into him. He was sent sprawling, forced to release the Seeker.

Slipstream looked at Sizzle with surprise as je grabbed her arm and stood between her and Cliffjumper. "Siz." She said ventlessly.

Sizzle glanced at her before looking back at Cliffjumper as he snarled at them, cannons rising. "Run!" He said sharply before turning and booking towards the boulders she had been hiding behind before. He found that quite the task when he realized how damaged her leg was. He grimaced before stopping and scooping her up onto his shoulder then started running again, ignoring her startled yelp.

"Sizzle! You fragging Decepticon loving traitor!" Cliffjumper snarled as he began shooting at the two escapees.

Sizzle yelped as he felt hot blasts right at his peds. He began dodging as best as he could while keeping a good hold on Slipstream, who cried out in surprise and pain from her injuries. He felt one blast come close to hitting his peds and had to weave to the right to avoid being shot.

"Go right!" Slipstream suddenly barked and surprisingly, the mech listened and avoided a shot that would have hit his left ped. "Right again! Run straight and try not to throw me off!"

"Why?! What are...?!" Sizzle was calling over as he listened to her.

Suddenly there was a charged explosion from behind him and he jumped to hear Slipstream now firing her cannon blaster back at Cliffjumper, who yelped in pain and rage.

"What the frag?! Where did you get live rounds?! We aren't supposed to have them during the Games, Slipstream!" Sizzle yelped as he almost turned around to see if she hit Cliffjumper.

But Slipstream slapped her servo against his back struts to stop him. "Just run, you idiot! That blast wasn't good enough! Besides, I am not YOUR Slipstream! If I was yours, then you are suppose to be dead, Sizzle!" She barked now firing at Cliffjumper again.

Sizzle was surprised but he quickly moved to behind the boulders where Slipstream thrashed to be put down. He stepped back, pressing against the wall of the boulders while watching her as she shot back at Cliffjumper. "What's that suppose to mean?! If you're not Slipstream, who are you?! Why is Cliffjumper trying to kill us?!" He asked as she fired.

Slipstream almost didn't answer as she kept on firing around the boulder with careful precision. "Long story short, I don't know what's going on! But what I do know is this is not my universe! I am from a different dimension and so are those three! They are dangerous, evil and insane! My name is Slipstream, just that I am not the Slipstream you know! I am a Decepticon and you are an Autobot who is supposed to be dead!" She said quickly as she kept firing at Cliffjumper.

Sizzle gaped at her in shock, not understanding. "What makes you say that?! That's the weirdest thing I have ever said! What do you mean I am supposed to be...!" He was asking wildly.

Slipstream shot him a look as she paused from firing on Cliffjumper. "Okay, maybe not you! But my Sizzle is dead! Ironhide killed him because of me!" She yelled over the loud blasts happening on the battle field.

Sizzle stared in shock and horror at what she said while asking himself, _"Dad killed me?! Wha-?!"_

Both Jazz and Bulkhead were continuously trying to hit the Predacon out of the air. They had watched Grimwing quickly set Dragcon safely in the trees on the other side of the clearing before charging back at them, roaring.

Now it was a game of trying to hit the Predacon, who was flying rapidly in the air, trying to get closer to attack them.

Jazz had seen where the younglings from before were now hiding. He also saw a few others join them to watch in shock and horror at what was happening on the clearing. He even saw the Omega fake take his target and set her down. He didn't know what was going on and why there were so many...clones of some bots he knew but he knew one thing!

He had a mission and that was to kill Slipstream and present her head to Princess Beta Prime!

And he fully intended to do that!

"Bulkhead! Kill that beast! I'm going after that Seeker glitch!" Jazz roared before turning and running towards the trees where the younglings were. He ignored whatever Bulkhead called after him as he raised his cannons at the trees.

"Oh, shit! He's coming this way!" Daniel Witwicky cried out as he stepped back from his tree.

"Everyone, fire all you have at him and Bulkhead!" Triggerload barked as he raised his cannons and aimed.

"Trig! We just have paint! It isn't going to damage him!" Beta cried out as she stiffened against her tree.

Triggerload nodded sharply as he began firing his paint balls at the mech charging at them. "I know, Beta! That's the idea! Distraction tactics! We need to help out Grimwing so he can get close to them! We distract them while he attacks!" He yelled as he hit the silver and black mech, who cursed as his frame was being splattered by paint now.

"Great idea, Triggerload! Everyone! Spread out and start shooting all you have at them! Hit Cliffjumper too! Get his attention off of Sizzle and the other Slipstream!" Omega yelled as he joined in shooting at Jazz and Bulkhead.

It might have been paint but it had been enough to do what needed to be done.

Bulkhead yelped in surprise, ducking down when he felt the paint splattering against his large frame. He shot an acid like look at the ones shooting at him and it was enough for Grimwing.

The Predacon saw his opportunity and dove down right at the bulky green mech. He was upon Bulkhead in seconds, sharp claws now ripping into powerful metal and into energon lines, minor and vital. The green mech was now screeching in pain and rage as he began fighting back to getting the beast off of him.

Jazz had flinched a little when the paint balls began hitting him but he kept running at the trees. He was pissed off! These younglings were ruining his paint job and while he usually didn't care about his paint job, he didn't want it ruined by a bunch of snot nosed sparklings!

Growling viciously, the red visored mech raised his cannons and fired back, only with live fire

There were screams and curses of fear and pain as some of his shots hit some younglings, sending them flying onto the ground with smoldering holes in their chassis. The younglings hiding hesitated in shock and fear when they saw some getting hit but then they kept firing.

Paint slapped against Jazz's visor next and he cursed as he screeched to a halt only yards away now from them. He scrambled to get the paint off his visor but felt more hitting him.

A snarl from behind him, however, told the Autobot Third that the large Predacon was coming after him.

Without hesitating, Jazz whirled blindly around and fired in the direction he heard the beast coming at him from. He heard the satisfying sound of his blast colliding with the Predacon and knew he had hit it because it roared with pain and there was a mighty thud of it hitting the ground.

"NO! GRIMWING!" Came several young voices from the trees.

Wiping paint from his visor and barely able to see, Jazz smirked to see the fearful faces of the younglings, Cybertronian and human and even different species of alien life. "Gotch'ya!" He said mirthlessly and raised his cannons to fire again.

Suddenly, there was a resounding crack and a flash of brilliant cyan from off to the side.

Jazz whirled around to see a Space Bridge open up and to his alarm came several mechs and femmes racing out. He was most startled to see a brilliant red and blue copy cat of HIS Prime come charging out of the bridge. Four jets came screaming out and separating into the sky to start shooting at Jazz and Cliffjumper, seeing Bulkhead was down and looking like a mess from what the Predacon did to him.

Jazz cursed when he recognized one Seeker as it sped towards Cliffjumper, who had gone a little close to the two hidden younglings behind the boulders. He saw that his comrade in arms was actually standing on top of the boulders, now pointing at the Seeker femme and the Ground pounder, ready to fire.

That is, until the red, blue and silver Seeker slammed into him from behind.

Cliffjumper screeched in shock as he was suddenly being lifted into the air by the enraged Seeker. He barely had time to turn to shoot at the Seeker in question as it began mid transformation. The shot went wide, however and he froze to see furious red burning optics glaring at him.

It gave Starscream enough time to sink his servos into Cliffjumper's right arm, tearing into metal. He merely glanced past the mech at Nightbird as she slammed into them, her own servos sinking into the left side then he glared back at the mech between them.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK OUR DAUGHTER!" Starscream screeched in rage before he lift his peds and pressed them against Nightbird's heeled peds.

Together, as one, both mates kicked off of each other hard, thrusters blaring to life as they tore Cliffjumper in two sending energon and fire raining down onto the clearing. They both threw the halves down before looking at each other with fiery determination and pride mixed with compassion.

Jazz had to dodge and roll to avoid being shot by the many blasts coming at him. He had seen what became of Cliffjumper by the enraged parental Seekers and knew of he didn't retreat now, he would share the same fate. He turned a burning glare onto all of the Cybertronians who came to the younglings' defense, pausing only but a megaclick to take snap shots of all of them.

And then he jumped backwards to transform.

With a swift transformation, the vile Autobot sped as fast as he could away across the clearing in his Pontiac Solstice alt mode and was gone into the trees before anyone could hit him.

"Cease fire!" Optimus called out and all listened as he shifted his cannons away. He turned to look around the battle field, seeing the fallen Bulkhead, who was still barely on line still. He pointed at him and looked to Ratchet. "Ratchet, take care of him! I want him still functional but in forced stasis for questioning later." He said firmly.

Ratchet nodded as he moved over to the twitching and sparking mech to begin immediate medical assessment.

Optimus then turned to see Sizzle coming out from behind the boulders with the Slipstream copy behind him. He sighed, knowing who she was but not understanding. He knew he needed to be careful around her, though. "Hello, Slipstream. I am Optimus..." he began greeting her.

Slipstream jerked in alarm at the sound of Optimus' voice and stepped back, wings twitching in fear and alarm. Her optics were extremely wide in panic before she snapped up her blaster up and fired, ignoring all cries of alarm and anger rising up from around her.

The shot fired and took Optimus by surprise as he felt it slam into his shoulder, taking him off balance. He slapped a hand onto the now burning pain in his plates but looked just in time to see Megatron charge the Seeker and seize her by the arms, swinging her around and slamming her to the ground. "Megatron! Don't hurt her! She panicked! Remember what Vector...!" The Prime called.

"I know what Vector Prime, Optimus! But she just shot you! I am not about to let her shoot anyone else!" Megatron barked back at him as he pinned the panicking Seeker femme down, grabbing her arms and wrenching them to pin her wings. He kept her down while Prowl hurried over with a pair of stasis cuffs.

"No! Let me go!" Slipstream cried struggling against Megatron and feeling Prowl struggling to get the stasis cuffs on her. She screamed in fear, fighting and thrashing to escape.

Suddenly there was a thud as a ped slammed down right in front of her, startling her to cease. She looked up to see who it was and froze with wide optics to see the look alike of her creator glaring down at her. "St-Staracream...!" She whimpered.

Starscream glared down at her, fists now on his waist and wings held up high. "Desist, Slipstream copy! We are not going to harm you! But if you are going to shoot one of our Primes, you will be detained! Now stop freaking out!" He snapped down at her.

Slipstream could only gape at him with surprise but she did stop struggling and allowed the stasis cuffs to click on her, locking her transformations and weapons system. She felt her optics burning with tears before lowering her head against the ground, high cheek plates pressing down as her wings twitched under her trapped arms.

"Optimus, let me see that wound." Moonracer said as she hurried over.

Optimus looked down at the hot pink femme before bending down to one knee so she could scan it. He looked around while she began working on the damage caused by the panicked Seeker. And his optics stopped on the still frame of Grimwing. "No..." he whispered before snapping back up to his peds and receiving a reproach from Moonracer.

"Grimwing!" A young voice of Dragcon cried out as he came racing out of the trees.

Everyone looked to see that Grimwing was not moving and some gasped or ran over to see better. The Preda Team members raced over to Grimwing right with Dragcon and surrounded him.

"Move! Everyone, move out of the way! Let me see...!" Knockout was ordering as he pushed past the young Predacons and froze to see the state Grimwing was in.

Even Optimus had to push past to see and he too froze in alarm and pain.

Grimwing was in a sorry state and it was very obvious he was dying. The blind shot made by the Jazz copy had pierced through his neck and now there was a heavily bleeding gorge spilling energon. The Predacon was twitching and venting heavily and weakly. His golden optics were flickering weakly, threatening to shut off.

"Grimwing!" Dragcon cried, lubricant spilling from his optics as he curled close to his mentor.

Grimwing looked weakly up at Dragcon, his front right claw lifting up and touching the young Prince's horned head. "Dr-Dragcon...be...brave...st-stay strong..." he crackled with static. "Help...your...creator...protect...our kind...protect...life..." he looked up when Optimus approached, looking pained. "Opt...Optimus...protect...my...prince...and King..."

Optimus looked saddened by the words but a glance at Knockout who scanned the Predacon. He was saddened to see the grave look on the red medic's face and see the shake of his finned helm.

Venting softly, Optimus looked back at Grimwing and bent down beside him to place a hand onto the Predacon's side. "I swear to our Gods, Primus and Unicron, that I will protect your Predacons, old friend. Go and rest your spark. May you sour through the skies of another world in great honor and blessed freedom. Good bye, Grimwing." He said softly.

Grimwing smiled weakly before his optics darkened and his golden frame began to darken until he was completely gray.

He was dead.

Shrieks and cries from Team Preda blared into the sky as they watched their great mentor deactivate and leave his frame for an eternal life. Dragcon cried the loudest as he curled his wings around Grimwing's frame and ducked his serpentine face into his side, shaking in grief.

Everyone else standing around watched in their own grief and bowed their heads in sorrow at the loss of their greatest Predacon friend's off lining.

Optimus vented heavily and looked around to see the younglings now coming out. He was happy to see that all of Team Autocon were safe. But to see his Cybertronians checking fallen younglings, Cybertronian and alien like, and looking sorrowful, the Prime didn't need to be told that they were gone, along with Grimwing.

"I...I..." Optimus turned to look at the grief stricken Slipstream copy, who was looking around at all of the fallen with her own grief and sorrow. She shakily and fearfully looked back at Optimus, cringing when she saw him looking at her. "I am...so...sorry..." she whimpered before pressing against Nightbird when she wrapped an arm around the femme who looked like her daughter.

"Dad?" Omega asked now approaching his creator with Beta beside him, carrying the Slipstream they knew. "Dad, what happened? Who was that Jazz? Why is there two Slipstreams? What's going on?"

That was a good question and everyone knew that it would be hard to answer. Especially to all of the creators, carriers and mentors of different alien species when they learned that their younglings were dead because of three strange and dangerous mechs from another dimension.

And while one was deactivated and one was detained, there was still one out there, fleeing from the battle field. The one who was supposedly the most dangerous out of the other worldly Autobots.

It was going to cause some serious problems for Earth, Cybertron and all other worlds.


	5. Chapter Five Dark Discovery

**Title:** Transformers A Shattered Paradox  
**Rating:** T for strong language, strong violence, dark themes, some torture and sexual themes and crude humor.  
**Genre:** Family/Drama  
**Short Summary:**  
Twenty years of peace between new worlds, it seems a new threat has risen through Space and Time. The Cybertronians and humans are about to learn how to face their selves.

**Warning for Chapter: **Original Character Death, younglings death, great sadness.

* * *

_**:::Chapter Five:::**_  
_Dark Discovery  
_

* * *

**_Songs Best Used:  
_**_Undying Faith-Two Steps From Hell  
Meant To Be-Two Steps From Hell  
Dreams of Seven-Two Steps From Hell  
_

* * *

It was easy to say that many were not happy with what had happened during the last game. Especially the creators, mentors and simply the Leaders of other worlds of the younglings who had been killed. The Primes and High Lords had had no choice but to listen to enraged , raised voices of those who were angry and in pain when they were given their fallen younglings' frames and bodies.

There was a lot of yelling and not one Prime in the room made a move to stop them but listened to all of the complaints that were made.

It was until Predaking, of all beings, who snarled for silence that stopped the yelling. He then turned a critical optic onto Optimus, one of his large wings still curled around his youngling, who was still pained from the loss of Grimwing. "Optimus Prime, what happened?" He growled still not pleased that he had lost one of his best Predacons.

Optimus sighed, rubbing his sensory unit on his face and shook his head. "Honestly, Predaking, I don't even know all of the details. I only know the minor details and even they are something that seems to be impossible. All I can say is what happened was three strange mechs began attacking the younglings. We have knowledge of who they are but...?"

"We know who they were, Optimus Prime! One of the wassssss him!" One of the Jharaynians snapped, pointing at Jazz in the corner of the room. "Why haven't you arresssssted him yet?!"

Jazz raised his hands and backed off with wide optics. "Now hold on, my main mech...eh, lizard man! That wasn't me!" He tried to defend himself as a few others in the room agreed with the Jharaynian. and glared at him.

Immediately, Megatron moved to stand between Jazz and the mob that was even inching towards him, his large arms folded and his optics stern.

"It was not him!" Suddenly a young voice blurted out and everyone looked over at Predaking to see Dragcon now pushing his way out from under his creator's wing. He was still a sorry sight but he was set in determination. "It was not Jazz! It was A Jazz! A Jazz look alike! All of you should know him by now! Jazz would NEVER try and hurt any of us! Any younglings at all!"

"Youngling, stay out of this! You are a child and you have...!" The Jharaynians was saying.

But Predaking snarled and curved his neck like a snake ready to strike at a threat. He was not going to condone anyone snapping at his son like that.

"Everyone, calm your afts down now!" Megatron roared now stepping forward and pointing at the Jharaynian. "And you, Vipra will watch it! None of us could stop Predaking from ripping you apart if you keep provoking him! Dragcon may be a youngling but he has the right to speak! He is explaining to us what he saw! He was there! You weren't! He was one of the younglings attack! You weren't! As it is, none of your younglings were harmed in the attack! So silence your forked tongue or I will have words with your leader!"

The Jharaynian hissed but kept his silence. He knew better than to share an argument with Megatron. More or less, he knew the High Lord Protector was right.

Optimus sighed wearily before smiling gently at Dragcon and motioning him forward. "Go on, Dragcon. Tell us what you saw, what you heard." He said reassuringly.

Dragcon looked up at his creator, who urged him forward with his wing. He bobbed his head and stepped forward so everyone could see him better. "The Jazz I saw did not even know what I was, or who I was. The Jazz we all know does. And he would never have hurt me or the others. The Jazz that was attacking us was someone completely different. Someone really bad. He was trying to kill us. He wasn't this Jazz." He said pointing his head towards Jazz from behind Megatron.

Optimus nodded as he listened before looking around at everyone in the room, his head up high and stern. "Everyone, I am so deeply sorry to all of those who lost a youngling. It breaks my spark that this has happened. We have never had a problem like this for twenty years. Peace means so much to all of us, my friends. Now we do have one of the mechs in custody and when he is capable of answering our questions, we will get to the bottom of this. We will find his companion, the one who did kill the younglings, and bring him to justice. I swear to all of you, by my spark, the Jazz responsible for this will not get away with this." He said firmly.

Everyone felt the power in his words and knew he would do everything in his power to bring justice for the murdered younglings. And they would leave it at that.

Once the meeting was over, Optimus, the other Primes, the High Lords and Jazz were making their way out, heading towards the New Iacon Medical facility where the still surviving younglings were being treated, as well as the Bulkhead counterpart. They also knew that the new Slipstream was there and being treated for her damages.

It didn't mean there had been problems with that, however.

Optimus knew eventually he was going to hear it from Ratchet for not seeking thorough medical treatment for his shoulder. He had had Moonracer patch it up at the Game arena before swiftly leaving before Ratchet could say otherwise. He had wanted to speak to all leaders first, plus he didn't see his injury that important like the younglings' had been.

"You know Ratchet's going to yell as soon as you walk through that door." Sentinel spoke up, sounding to amused.

Optimus did not share his amusement but chose to smirk back at him anyway. "Most likely. But I am hoping he will have his hands to full to notice me right away." His forced amusement faded away and he sighed as he looked forward again. "Any news of the Other Jazz yet?" He asked gravely.

Sentinel shook his head as he frowned back, optics hard. "No. Starscream has Seekers scouring all over the Country for the Jazz counterpart. Prowl and Lockdown are working the Security teams to locating him by ground. Soundwave and Red Alert are using all of what they know to find this Jazz through Security systems. He will not stay unfound for long. Sooner or later, we will find him." he stated. "But you know what the biggest security risk problem is, Optimus. He looks like Jazz." He pointed a look towards Jazz, who slumped and looked miserable.

Optimus sighed and stopped in his tracks. He knew where Sentinel was going and he knew what had to be done. Especially with another dangerous and lethal Jazz around. He turned to his long time friend and looked saddened by what he had to do.

"Just do it, boss. I ain't gonna hold a grudge. I know what needs ta be done and it's for everyone's safety." Jazz said now firmly standing straightening like a soldier he was.

Standing firm and strict, Optimus nodded. "Jazz, I, Optimus Prime, strip you of all authority in Cybertron until further notice. You will no longer have any access into any facilities of important standings. You are hereby strictly statured as a civilian. All codes you have access to will be locked indefinitely other than your own personal codes. You are forbidden from entry to the Prime Palace, military bases and any security standings. You are now known as a civilian of Cybertron and any unauthorized entry to said facilities, you will be arrested and tried under Prime and High Lord Council." He said putting his full Prime mode to it, even if his spark wasn't into saying those words. He slumped a little in sorrow. "I am so sorry, Jazz."

Jazz smiled and shrugged it off. "It's okay, Optimus. I know it needed to be done. An' it ain't forever, mech. Just until we find the youngling murdering son of a glitch wearin' my face." He said softly.

Optimus nodded, his optics hardening with resolve. He was determined to set things right and put everything back in order. "Let us go see our Head Medic's patients and see if they are willing to talk to us. We need to get to the bottom of this and find out what is going on here." He said firmly turning and walking on.

When the Primes and High Lords arrived at the New Iacon Medical, they were treated with an un-settling sight of a cursing Ratchet pacing outside his medical bay. That was not good.

Especially when he whirled around and glared straight at Optimus, who cringed. "OPTIMUS PRIME! YOU HAVE EXACTLY THREE SECONDS TO MARCH YOUR RED AND BLUE FLAMED AFT IN MY MEDICAL BAY, SIT ON A BERTH, AND LET ME HAVE A LOOK AT THAT DAMAGED SHOULDER OF YOUR'S BEFORE I ADD A FEW NEW DENTS TO YOUR THICK HELM WITH MY WRENCH!" The lime green medic snarled before turning and marching through the medical doors, throwing them open with a loud bang. "AND YOU! STOP CRINGING EVERY TIME YOU LOOK AT ME! I AM NOT GOING TO HURT YOU! I AM A FRAGGING MEDIC, NOT SOME CRAZY MAD MECH, PRIMACRON'S DAMNATION!"

"RATCHET, QUIT YELLING AT HER! SHE IS SCARED OF YOU, YOU GRUMPY ASS OLD MECH!" Came the angry shout of Nightbird from within the medical room.

Everyone cringed and Optimus looked ready to turn and bolt at any second. He, however, felt Megatron shove him from behind towards the medic bay and he had no choice but to enter.

From a glance around, however, Optimus immediately saw the one Ratchet had been yelling at and who Nightbird had been protecting from his fury. He felt his spark sink to see the trembling frame of the Other Slipstream, who saw the Prime and cowered with a whimper. It honestly was spark shattering to see so much fear in one's optics like that.

The other Slipstream was stasis cuffed to the medic berth she was on while Knockout was the one who was repairing her. She was a trembling, terrified mess as she laid there. She looked so frightened that even her loose parts rattled when she saw Optimus.

Before Optimus could even think of saying anything to comfort her, he was seized by Ratchet and dragged roughly to another berth a good deal away from the new Slipstream.

"Ow! Ratchet, take it easy. I'm coming, I'm coming." Optimus groaned as he was all but thrown onto the medical berth.

Ratchet muttered angrily but gave him an apologetic look as he grabbed a scanner from a medical tray and began looking at the damage that the Other Slipstream had caused. "I am sorry, Optimus. It has just been a trying day." He grumbled.

"That and he's pissed because he wanted to check out this Slipstream's damages, himself, but she panicked when he approached her. Took us a little while to even calm her down. So far, she seems to be afraid of any who used to be an Autobot and seems to be somewhat calmed around former Decepticons. She is still pretty scared of all of us, though." Knockout called over as he used a smoldering iron to seal up a gash in the new Slipstream's leg.

Ratchet snarled as he shot the red medic a savaged look.

It, however, Slipstream flinch and cringe and forced Knockout to jerk the soldering iron away from her. "Hey, Slipstream! Quit moving! You keep moving, twitching, flinching, cringing or whatever and it's going to take longer for me to repair it." He scolded her lightly.

Slipstream slumped, looking apologetic. "I'm so-sorry." She murmured.

Knockout sighed before gently patting her leg in comfort. "Slipstream, I don't know what you've been through, or what THEIR counterparts did to you where you come from," he motioned to the former Autobots, who were watching her sympathetically or sternly and it caused her to cringe. "But these ones, they're not going to hurt you. Okay?" He asked carefully.

The Seeker slowly nodded before looking fearfully at Optimus. She cringed again when she saw his optics on her but she tried ever so hard to steel herself. "I...I am sorry for shooting you. If you...need to pun-punish me...then I won't fight back." she said lowering her helm and tried to stop the frightful twitching in her wings.

Everything in the room stopped for a stunned moment and gaped at the Seeker femme. They got the gist of what kind of punishment she was talking about and they immediately looked disgusted.

Optimus had been stunned but he immediately shook it off, looking firm but kind. "There will be no punishment, especially the kind you're referring to, Slipstream." His words surprised her next. "It was my fault. I had been warned that...your Optimus Prime of your world had done great wrong to you. I scared you and you panicked. So therefore, I am the one to apologize. I mean you no harm." He told her.

Slipstream stared at Optimus, stunned of how gentle and kind he sounded. She was not such gentle compassion from this mech...or at least the one she knew. "S-so...you're not going to...beat me or tea-tear my wings off?" She asked with a shudder.

No one could hide their disgusted growls from that one as Optimus shook his head, sternly. "No. Corporal punishment is prohibited here. And any who uses that kind of punishment disgusts me and would face the consequences for using violence to punish one. What kind of Prime would ever do such a thing?" He asked firmly.

Slipstream cringed but shrugged her wings, now looking slightly more relaxed. "The Primes of my world. It was a known fact that anyone who crossed a Prime would end up beaten or...well, deactivated. And painfully." She said shakily.

The Primes in the room growled at the very idea. They definitely didn't like that at all.

"Were all Primes like that?" Sentinel asked in horror.

Slipstream slowly nodded as she looked over at him with only a slight cringe. "All but one. The one Prime in history called The Fallen Prime. He...was a great Prime. Kind, gentle, commanding but always fair. He was seen as the weakest Prime because of what he stood for. He tried to make changes. He tried to make sure everyone was equal. And the Primes of Old shunned him. They all rallied together and exiled him, tried to kill him. They probably succeeded because no one ever saw him again." She stated.

Sentinel grimaced, looking at her. "Do I dare to ask what my counterpart is like?" He asked frowning.

"Who, Sentinel Prime?" Slipstream snorted with dry humor. "He was pretty bad for how long he lasted. But I heard he was pathetic too. The ugliest Prime in history and didn't care how he looked. He was also one of the meanest Primes. Beat everyone that looked at him wrong or muttered behind his back." She stated.

Sentinel grimaced, his shoulder plates slightly hitched up high to hear her description of her world's Sentinel Prime. He surely hoped that he wasn't seen that way at all. He knew he wasn't the best looking mech, but he surely wasn't ugly either.

And as if realizing what he was thinking, Slipstream gave him a weak smile. "Ah...not that you're like the other Sentinel Prime. You kind of look like our Sentinel but also really different. When I said that he was known to be the ugliest Prime, it was because he was heavily scarred and he didn't care about his scars at all. As it is, he's not alive any more because he was killed the worst Prime to ever live." She told him shuddering as she flicked her optics towards Optimus then tore them away as if embarrassed that she had been caught looking at him.

Optimus frowned gravely as he dipped his head down a little. He knew fairly well that it must have been her world's Optimus Prime that she was talking about. "What is he like?" He asked, feeling like he really had to know.

Slipstream shuddered again and ended up receiving a light reprimand from Knockout for moving again. Her optics were lowered as if she didn't dare look at Optimus. "He is a monster. He kills without a care for anyone or anything. He has performed genocide against our own people, against others. He...sometimes even enjoys torturing prisoners. I have heard horror stories about him. I've also seen a lot of the things he has done. He's...He..." she shuttered her optics closed and in deep pain as she remembered one of the more terrible things that her world's Optimus Prime had done. "He even killed thousands of humans from Earth, if not Cyber-Formed them."

It was spark wrenching to hear things like this, about what another Optimus Prime had done. But it was that word, Cyber-Formed that had everyone's attention. None of them have ever heard a term like that before.

"Cyber-Formed?" It was Starscream who asked sounding quite confused.

Slipstream did look up at him and gave him a very weak smile. "Optimus Prime found a way to Cyber-Form humans. Transform humans into Cybertronians." She said weakly.

Everyone stared in shock and growing horror. It just reminded them of all of the Cybertronians who were once humans.

"Did...did he used an All Spark?" Optimus asked carefully.

Slipstream spared him a cowed glance but nodded. "The All Spark, the artifact of Life and Rebirth...but...it also brings death. Optimus Prime transfused special Energon to make it into a weapon of mass destruction. He found a way to turn it into a terrible weapon against anyone who opposes him. He used it to make any human who went inside it became Cybertronian and...most of them came out as Autobots, the terrible armies of Cybertron. The Legion of Deactivation. But...a lot of the first Cyber-Formed humans were used in science experiments and sometimes killed off in really horrible ways. "

A shudder passed through all in the room as they took in those words.

Frowning, Megatron stepped forward. "What of your Megatron? There is one in your world, isn't there?" He asked frowning deeply.

Slipstream scoffed at the very name and looked away with hard optics. "Megatron...yes, there is one. And he still lives. He used to be a great Leader. He rose up against the Autobot Council and Primes. He wanted equity for all Cybertronians. For so long he used to be Optimus Prime's greatest rival. Whenever Optimus Prime was off killing innocents with his Legion, the Autobots, he would be right there with the Decepticons trying to protect them. He didn't think it was right to enslave our own kind, to enslave other life. He did everything he could to protect innocent life from the Autobots."

"But?" It was Rodimus who asked carefully.

Slipstream sighed and her wings fell pitifully. She shook her head sadly. "But after Optimus Prime Cyber-Formed the planet of Earth and most of its habitants, after he was captured, tortured terribly by Prime, he just..." she sighed heavily, shrugging her shoulders and wings. "He just gave up. He stays deep in our hole the ground, staying in darkness like a coward he has become. He isn't even a leader anymore." She paused glancing up at Starscream, who lift his wings firmly. "His Second In Command, my creator, Starscream took over Leadership. He took over the title of High Lord Protector and he keeps fighting." She explained before her optics filled with pain as she remembered what happened at the last moment of seeing in her universe, her dimension. "He...he might be dead now. And if he is...Unicron save us." She said mournfully.

Everyone felt their sparks run cold and Starscream and Nightbird shared a look before looking back at the look alike of their daughter.

"What happened to him?" Starscream asked, growing dread sounding in his voice. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know what happened to his counterpart but...the dreadful sense of wanting to know was just too strong to resist.

Slipstream shook her head, her optics filling with optical lubricants. "I...I think Optimus Prime killed him. It was the last thing I sa-saw before co-coming here. I sa-saw Optimus Prime stab my cre-creator directly in the chassis. Right through the spark chamber." She couldn't stop a sob from raising out of her. "He was all I had left! Him and my uncle, Skywarp! I already lost Uncle Thundercracker!" She sobbed and tried to cover her face from shame and embarrassment for her break down but her arms jerked in protest from the stasis cuffs.

So, Nightbird wrapped her arms around the pained Seeker femme and let her bury her face plates into her shoulder. "Shhh. It will be okay." She said soothingly even though it wouldn't work. She couldn't help but wonder if she had a counterpart in this terrible other dimension but she was almost too afraid to even ask. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to know the answer.

But either way, everyone in the room could only look at Slipstream with sympathy and sorrow. They couldn't even imagine what kind of life she might have lived with such horrors in the dimension she called home. They couldn't even imagine how they could ever live if it was reversed, that their world was like hers. They had had plenty of their own horrors in their lives, with the twenty long past war that ended. They had lost a lot of mechs and femmes, a lot of friends. But that was in the past.

This was now.

Their worlds were now living in peace and growing ever so stronger. But...poor Slipstream's dimension was still growing darker even now. It was obvious that the war that they were fighting might have been like their war once was. But it was growing darker and grimmer for her and her people. Everything seemed so twisted just by listening to her words.

"Megatron," Optimus spoke softly now looking over at his old friend. "Remove the stasis cuffs."

Now everyone looked at him in alarm, even Slipstream. They weren't sure if they heard him right.

"Optimus, are you serious? What if she panics again...?" Sentinel was asking.

But Optimus stopped him from speaking with a look before he lightly pushed Ratchet's hands away. He received a reproachful look for it but the medic didn't stop him as he stood up and walked straight over to Slipstream. He didn't hesitate, even as she cowered under his approach.

All he did was walk over to her and un-cuffed her from the stasis cuffs, startling her.

Meeting her optics with his own, the red and blue Prime carefully reached up, hesitating when she flinched from his approaching hand before he gently cupped her face, making her loom up at him. "You are safe here, Slipstream. No one will ever hurt you again. I would never hurt you like my so called counterpart has done. I swear my spark on it. While you are here, you will be protected and safe from any danger. Especially from this Jazz counterpart." He said firmly before gently tracing his thumb across her cheek. He smiled so fatherly like at her and even more when the femme relaxed and spared a weak smile.

"Th-thank you." Slipstream whispered as she raised a trembling hand to place against his forearm.

Optimus nodded softly before stepping back. "We must know more though. Would you be willing to tell us all we need to know?" He paused and waited for her timid nod. "How did you come here? How did you know how to find our world? Was it Vector Prime? Did he tell you?" He asked softly sparing a glance over his shoulder to the dark colored, star spangled mech in the far back.

Slipstream looked confused as she looked around Optimus then shook her head as she looked back at the red and blue mech. "I have never heard of Vector Prime. I...I didn't even know where I was going when I entered the Space and Time Bridge. It was just something my friend, Whisper told me." Her optics brightened at the name before she quickly ducked her head down towards her chassis. "The datapad!" She gasped before quickly opening up her subspace compartment and bringing out the old datapad her friend had given her. The datapad and the strange controller.

"Hmm?" Optimus hummed looking at it with curiosity. "What is that?"

Slipstream looked up at him, holding up the datapad. "My friend, Whisper! He...he gave me these! The data pad explained to me of where I was and how I got here! Whisper is on it! He didn't really say what this controller was. But he did say that he was from this world! That...that he was a human named...!"

"The device is a Space and Time Bridge controller. It allows you to control the bridges between this dimension and yours, that way you can travel from here, back into your dimension when the time comes. As for your friend, how is Sean McCourie doing as Whisper?" Vector Prime asked now quite amused and sounding sly.

Like someone breaking glass, everyone stalled and looked at the Space and Time Guardian with complete dead shock.

Nightbird gasped, stepping back, her servo slapping to her face as her red optics were bright and wide. "Sean?! What do you mean?! Sean is alive?!" She gasped alarmed.

Vector Prime looked at her and nodded. "Primacron was responsible for his resurrection as a Cybertronian. He sent Sean McCourie's spirit into the Shattered dimension, reborn as Whisper. Whisper knows who he is and remembers all of his previous life. He was sent to Slipstream's dimension as...a guardian, I suppose you can say. He was to try and change things in that world, make a difference there." He sighed and shook his head. "Unfortunately, it is not going very well. Try as hard as he may, Whisper, Sean has only managed to impact only one Autobot there, to change his point of view."

Slipstream gaped at him in surprise. "What, are you saying he is the reason why Sideswipe is on our side now?" She asked and received surprised looks.

Vector Prime, however, nodded. "Yes, sort of speak. He introduced Sideswipe to Danielle Adams after all." He stated.

More startled looks and Rodimus snorted, his hand on his waist. "Danielle Adams? Lemme guess? A counterpart of Dawn, right?" He asked and laughed when Vector Prime smiled and nodded. "Oh, that's just hilarious. Wait til Dawn hears this. She's gonna love to hear that she has another her in some other dimension."

"I wo-wouldn't tell her anything about her counterpart in my world, if I were you. She's won't like what she'll learn about Danielle." Slipstream said sadly as she looked carefully at the electric blue and silver Prime.

Everyone looked at her alarmed and felt dread rising in their sparks. They couldn't help but feel that whatever she was trying not to say wasn't going to be something that they would like to hear.

"What...what happened to Dawn...I mean, Danielle?" Optimus asked, his voice almost failing on him.

Slipstream lowered her head, her optics shuttering closed. "She...I never met her, myself. I only knew of her because of Starscream and Sideswipe. She...before Sideswipe met her, she was a thief, a crook. She lived on the streets and was a part of a bad gang. She...she even as a part of a Thieves Guild and they always broke into homes, did some harm to people. She never truly wanted to hurt anyone though. She hated doing it. But it was either her own life or their lives. She had to have some way of surviving and that was the only way she knew how to survive. One day...she was running from the police after she tried stealing this car. A bright fiery red Lamborghini during a car show. It turned out to be Sideswipe and he hadn't been happy that some fleshie tried stealing him. He even took her for a wild ride after ditching the police. He nearly killed her in the process. It was Whisper who saved her and introduced her to the Decepticons."

"Really? How did that go?" Rodimus asked now totally enthralled by the story.

Slipstream smiled. "She became good friends with all of them, Starscream especially. They were really close. Eventually, she ended up running into Sideswipe again with Whisper and she...well...she hated him at first. They both hated each other. He always tried to kill her whenever he saw her. And she always tried to shoot him with some EMP weapon that was given to her to defend herself. But...one day, he had a chance to do it and he didn't take that chance. He realized that he liked her wild, free spirit attitude attractive and kind of fell for her. She changed him. She changed his everything; spark and choice to be bad. They really hit it off after they stopped trying to kill each other, falling pretty deeply in love." She then sighed, lowering her head. "She was captured eventually by the Autobots and was one of the very first humans to be Cyber-Formed. It was a test to see if it would work. When it did...she wasn't useful any more to them. And she refused to join the Autobots because of what they were like. She didn't want to be bad any more. So, Optimus ordered Sideswipe to destroy her."

There was a dead silence of grave horror.

"And did he?" Optimus asked softly, dreading the answer.

Slipstream shook her head, her wings slumped behind her. "He couldn't. He couldn't do it. He refused to. And when Optimus Prime got mad and tried to kill them both, they both fled. Danielle, who eventually took the designation Sunraizor, pulled Sideswipe into the Decepticons, begged for his acceptance from all of them. It took a whole lot of work for it work out for both of them. They eventually spark mated and had an emberling."

"Emberling?" Nightbird asked now smiling faintly. "Is that what you call your sparklings, or rather babies?" She asked liking the sound of the word.

Slipstream smiled faintly and nodded back. But her smile was gone at the next thought. "Before she sparked her emberling, she was kidnapped by the Autobots, used to bait Starscream and Sideswipe." She spoke sadly. "They went to save her with all of the Decepticons. If only...if only Megatron hadn't given up, if only he had been there, she might still be alive today. And her and Sideswipe's emberling wouldn't be..." she cut herself with a shudder.

"Nightbeat is dead?" Rodimus asked in pain and horror.

Slipstream looked at him and shook her head. "No. But he is an Autobot. And a really, really unstable one. Sideswipe's twin brother, Sunstreaker, he stayed with the Autobots and he hated Sideswipe. Even before Sides joined the Decepticons. He had no problem killing Sunraizor and crippling Nightbeat." She sad gravely.

Everyone, once again, looked on with horror. "What?" Each one vented in disbelief.

"Yeah. Nightbeat is crippled. He walks with a bad limp and he also has a really nasty glitch. He is sometimes calm one minute and then turns into a complete psychotic mech the next. Super bipolar and probably schizophrenic too. I heard reports that he was seen talking to no one but himself several times. Sunstreaker can't stand him and treats him like slag. He actually is treated really bad around the Autobots. No one likes him, no one but Princess Beta Prime. I think she only likes him because of his psychotic tendencies. And I really wouldn't like to talk about her, if you don't mind." She said looking apologetically to Optimus, who nodded in understanding.

"Well, that is some tale. But I think we should save it for later. Our patients need recharge. Slipstream's systems are over stressed enough. You can interrogate the Bulkhead counterpart tomorrow, Primes." Ratchet said firmly as he looked around at everyone. "Besides, you have work to do. Like finding that Jazz counterpart."

Optimus turned suddenly serious before nodding to Ratchet. "Ratchet, before we let Slipstream recharge, we have to know more." He turned to Slipstream, who grimaced as if in pain. "What is your dimension's Jazz like?" He asked seriously.

Slipstream grimaced, her head dipping lower. "Everything that your Jazz probably isn't. He is completely insane, cynical, cruel, and dangerous. Out of all of the Autobots, honest, he is the third most dangerous Autobot. He can kill anybot without them even knowing it until they are already off line and their sparks rupture." She said gravely. "You probably won't even find him until it's too late, Optimus Prime. He...he is going to destroy everything you might have worked so hard for. He loves reigning chaos and showing off. If he hurts anyone on Earth, you are definitely going to know about it." She told him.

"I was afraid of that. And seeing that your Jazz is third most dangerous and I am taking it that Optimus Prime is the most dangerous. Do I want to know who the second is?" Optimus asked carefully.

Slipstream grimaced and cowed a little. "Actually...Optimus Prime is the Second most dangerous Cybertronian, sir. There is one other who is more dangerous than him and it's because of what he is and what his abilities are." She said uneasily.

Optimus and everyone frowned at that but looked at her curiously. "Who is the most dangerous then?" The red and blue Prime asked cautiously.

"The Autobot Second In Command, Prowl. He is the most dangerous mech alive." Slipstream said grimly. "It's because of his battle computer and completely cold exterior. He is completely emotionless and careless in spark. In fact, I don't even think he has one. There are horror stories saying that he ripped out his own spark and locked it up in a box. I think it's bull slag, though. I just think he erased all emotions from his processor. Optimus Prime has to sometimes watch out for him. Prowl has tried to assassinate him a couple of times so he can take over. Problem is, Prime can be...well, pretty strong. He is stronger than Prowl. And Prowl is completely strategically stronger than him. Prowl has tried a few times to back stab Optimus Prime but because Prime doesn't fully trust him, he never keeps his guard down around him. I can't tell you how many times they've gone at it and some mech ends up going to Doctor of Doom, Hatchet's medic bay."

Ratchet growled and a few in the room snickered. "I am never going to live that title down, no matter what universe, am I? Do I even want to know to know what my counterpart is like?" He asked before holding up his hands when Slipstream was about to answer. "WAIT! Do not tell me! I don't want to know! Primacron forbid! I just do not want to know!" He then shot everyone a look. "All right! That's enough interrogating mine and Knockout's patient. Optimus, get over to that berth and let me finish up sealing that shoulder of yours! Let Slipstream rest! Starscream, Nightbird, your Slipstream is waking up. I think it best you go to her and start explaining what you just learned so she won't be Primacron damned confused." He grumbled.

Starscream and Nightbird looked at one another, smiled before they gave the new Slipstream a nod. "Well...I suppose we better go then. If you need anything, Slipstream, please feel free to ask." The Cyber ninja Seeker femme said patting the younger femme on the shoulder. "Good night, sweetie." She then went with Starscream to see their daughter in the next medical room.

No one missed the sad smile that the new Slipstream spared after them but no one would bother her about it either.

Nonetheless, Ratchet was right.

The Primes and remaining High Lord knew they needed to get to work. They needed to find the other Jazz immediately, especially with how dangerous he seemed to be.

Who knew what kind of chaos he was causing?

* * *

"Heh." A cold laugh escaped from the white, black, blue and red Porsche 918 Spyder as it was driving away from some unknown, uncared car wash lot. He had sped away from the very state that he had been in when facing all of those Autobot fakes, mixed with Decepticons. It took a lot of speeding and weaving from road to road to lose any pursuers he might have had but he knew he had lost them.

Hours later, Evil Jazz decided he needed to change his alt mode, seeing all of those fakes had seen what he looked like when he feld them. He had found a perfect new disguse and scanned it before he found some car wash in some state he didn't even care to know which one and used it.

Problem was, it was a car wash station ran by humans.

After sweet talking the humans, pretending to be some little good doer Decepticon, and shocking the scrap out of that it actually worked, Jazz was sparkling clean and even waxed.

From behind him, as he left, the car wash exploded and merely screams of pain and fear and agony had trailed after him.

"Stupid lil' fleshy parasites." Jazz chuckled savagely. "Actually bought mah scrap. It was sure fun seeing the looks on the're faces when ah pulled out mah cannons and start'd shoot'n em." He laughed cruelly as he drove away from the burning black cloud car wash.

At least he was clean and looking good now. That was all that mattered.


	6. Chapter Six Slipstream Meet Slipstream

**Title:** Transformers A Shattered Paradox  
**Rating:** T for strong language, strong violence, dark themes, some torture and sexual themes and crude humor.  
**Genre:** Family/Drama  
**Short Summary:**  
Twenty years of peace between new worlds, it seems a new threat has risen through Space and Time. The Cybertronians and humans are about to learn how to face their selves.

* * *

_**:::Chapter Six:::**_  
_Slipstream Meet Slipstream_

* * *

**_Songs Best Used:  
_**_Lost In Las Vegas-Audiomachine  
__Wounded Heart-Audiomachine  
Crisis of Faith-Audiomachine  
_

* * *

It was by right that Slipstream was confused when she woke from recharge. She had not exactly remembered what happened right away on why her entire frame ached. She even wondered why her back ached the most. As she powered up her optics, she hissed a little of how bright the lights were and knew instantly she was in Ratchet's medic bay.

Once she let her optics adjust, the Seeker femme tried opening them again and she saw her mother leaning over her, smiling. She also saw her father standing behind her, smiling, relieved that she was awake. "Mom?" She asked her vocoder crackling a little.

"Hey, welcome back, sweetie." Nightbird said now rubbing her helm gently.

Slipstream groaned as she raised a servo and pressed it to her forehelm. "Ugh...what hit me? What happened?" She asked weakly.

Nightbird and Starscream shared a glance, both grimacing. "You don't remember what happened?" He asked cautiously.

Slipstream shook her head, squinting her optics. "No...not really. I think...someone attacked me." Her optics snapped wide open and she almost bolted upward of not for Nightbird quickly pressing her down against the berth. "Jazz! It was Jazz who attacked me! Why the frag did Jazz, Bulkhead and Cliffjumper attack me?! Was it some twisted new obstacle for the games?!" She demanded furiously.

Starscream immediately shook his head as he looked grimly at her as he placed his servo over Nightbird's servo. "No, Slipstream. It wasn't a part of the games and it wasn't the Jazz you think it was." He said firmly, earning a surprised look.

"Did...then was it someone with a hologram program then? To make their selves look like Jazz?" Slipstream asked frowning.

Again, Starscream shook his head. "The mech you believe was Jazz was indeed called Jazz. But he was not the Jazz you knew. This is going to be very difficult to explain, Slipstream but you have to listen carefully because what we are about to tell you is going to sound impossible. But it is true." He told her.

And then proceeded to tell her exactly what happened. He told her who the Jazz, Bulkhead and Cliffjumper counterparts were, why they attacked her, and he even told her about the other Slipstream.

Slipstream listened with her awestruck showing. She honestly couldn't believe what she was hearing. It...it was unbelievable but...she highly doubted her creator would make it up just for amusement. He was up for jokes now and then and did tell her amusing stories. She did recall seeing a brief glance at the other Slipstream but...she had believed it had been a dream or a hallucination.

But the look he wore now, Slipstream knew that her creator was not telling some kind of joke or it hadn't been a dream.

"Can I see her? Can I meet the other me?" Slipstream asked sounding anxious.

Starscream and Nightbird glanced at one another before shaking their heads. They knew it would be a bad idea right now. Not with how frightened the other Slipstream was right now. She had been through a great deal and was under a lot of stress. Who knew how she would react to seeing another her, even if she knew there was one just in the other room.

"Tomorrow, honeybot. Right now, the other Slipstream is scared and really stressed out. She needs rest before she can meet someone who looks like herself." Nightbird said softly as she lightly brushed her servo against her daughter's helm.

"Ratchet also wants you to stay for one more night to rest." Starscream told her. "So we will be coming back for you tomorrow morning."

Slipstream smiled and nodded as she touched both of her parents' arms in a loving manner. She understood and would give the other her some time to rest. She understood what it was like being stressed out and frightened. And if the other Slipstream was anything like her, she wouldn't be able to handle too much. "Is everyone else okay? Was anyone else hurt?" She asked concerned.

"They're fine. We did lose a few younglings in the attack. The other worlds leaders are not happy about it but the Primes are doing all they can to find the Jazz who killed all of those younglings and Grimwing." Nightbird said sadly.

Slipstream lowered her head sadly. She couldn't believe Grimwing was dead. It was terrible to believe that he was gone. He had been such a close friend of theirs now, of all of the Cybertronians and even the humans.

"Poor Dragcon and his team. How are they doing?" The young femme asked sadly.

Starscream shook his head, looking grave. "They are devastated and Predaking is pissed. He has offered some of his Predacons to help us find this other Jazz. This murdering another dimensional freak will not stay hidden for long. Not with all of our Seekers, the Predacons and several of Lockdown and Prowl's mechs searching for him." He said before sighing and ducking low so he could nuzzle his daughter with his head. "Get some rest, Slipstream. We will see you in the next orn."

Slipstream nuzzled him right back before hugging her mother. "Good night." She told them before laying back and watching them leave.

* * *

It was a few hours after dark, when Ratchet and Knockout turned down the lights in the medic bay and departed. The red and silver medic had left for home to be with Moonracer and their daughter, Ruby Racer while Ratchet had practically made his own office his home. He was doing some late work when he saw on his HUD that someone had entered the medical facility.

Frowning, the Head Medic tuned into his security system to see who it was and if it were an emergency or not. It didn't seem to be.

And he huffed in amusement when he saw a certain young femme trying to sneak in his medical facility. He should have known that Beta would have tried something like this. It was a known fact that she and Slipstream were best friends. They had been close for years now, since they were sparklings. They were raised together.

"Well, I will give her ten minutes before busting her." Ratchet said to himself before shutting his security HUD down.

Of course, he suddenly remembered that the Other Slipstream was on the way to the one Beta was probably coming to see.

"Slag!" He hissed and bolted up to his peds and hurrying out.

* * *

"Slipstream. Hey, Slip. Wake up." Came a hissing whisper.

Slipstream moaned, turning her head to the side before starting to boot up her systems out of recharge. She felt someone shaking her lightly, so she reached up to push the offending hand away. "Five...more...megaclicks..." she groaned turning her head away.

There was a giggle and someone lightly poked her. "Come on, Slip. I don't have much time. Ratchet might come any second. You know he lives here at the medical facility. I want to talk to you before he busts me." Came the voice again.

Slipstream snapped online her optics and she looked up at who was poking her. And then she bolted up to jump off the berth, her wings hitched up high with fright and aggression as she hissed at the sight of her long time enemy staring so innocently at her. "You?! How did you get here?!" She hissed threateningly.

Beta looked wide optic'd at her, her hands raising as she stepped back in shock. "Easy, Slip. It's just me!" She whispered frantically. "Keep it down, will you?! Or Ratch..."

Slipstream hissed again, her servos raised and her frame curling in a hostile way.

"Beta, you have the wrong one."

Both femmes stiffened and turned with a jerk to see another Slipstream standing in the door way, leaning against the door frame. She was looking directly at her counterpart, complementing what to even say about her. She had heard Beta sneaking into the medic room and had been trying to wake up her counter part. She knew she had better get their attention before something bad had happened, say like, her counter part panicking and attacking her best friend?

Beta looked wide optic'd between both Slipstreams, not believing it, even though she had been aware of it. She had seen both of them but had almost forgotten. She should have remembered that there was two. "Wow! You guys look exactly like each other! That's amazing!" She said now smiling.

Both Slipstreams stared at one another, strangely calm about meeting one another, though one was more tense than the other.

However, the tensed Slipstream slowly relaxed as she looked back at the other Slipstream then to Beta. She studied her for a moment before relaxing completely when she saw the Prime Daughter's blue optics. "I apologize. I may have over reacted. I am just...not used to seeing a friendly Beta." She said grimacing.

Beta blinked in surprise while Slipstream tilted her head before stepping forward, grimacing a little at a slight limp she had in her leg. "So, what my creator said was true. You are me from another universe." She stated.

The other verse Slipstream looked at her, quite curiously before nodding. "I suppose I am." She said before tensing when they heard pounding peds coming their way.

It was right at that moment, the medic doors opened and Ratchet came in, looking hurried. He stopped immediately when he saw all three femmes just standing there, looking curious. He didn't miss the other Slipstream cringing at the sight of him. "Wha...?! Beta! What were you thinking about breaking into my medbay?" He scowled hands on his waist.

Beta cringed with a groan. "I was worried about Slipstream, Ratchet. All of us were. I just wanted to see how she was doing." She said with her head dipped low.

Ratchet shook his head, in disapproval. "Surely Optimus told you that she was fine, Beta. You should have let me know that you were coming. I would have flat out told you no on the comm so we could avoid problems!" He scolded her.

Beta slumped, looking pleadingly at Ratchet. "Ratchet, can't I just stay a little longer? Please? I want to meet the new Slipstream, please?" She begged.

"Beta, no. It isn't a good idea. Right now both Slipstreams need rest and one of them is not used to friendly Autobots...!" Ratchet scowled, his ped started to tap.

The other verse Slipstream watched the Beta she didn't know and then looked at her counterpart, who looked passive but it was obvious she wanted the Prime Princess to stay. She vented softly before carefully moving towards the berth to sit back on it. "Um...Ratchet?" She spoke up, getting his attention and cringing a little when she had it. She still wasn't too comfortable with him, even if he was the friendly one out of him and the Ratchet she knew. "It's okay with me. I won't mind. If Princ..." she paused glancing nervously at Beta, who had brightened. "If Beta just wants to spend time with her friend, I won't mind." She said almost uneasily.

Ratchet knew that it was a lie though. He shook his head, giving her quite a look for lying. "Slipstream, you are a guest in our universe and you are obviously frightened. We don't want to frighten you any more than you already are. And don't even think about denying it. Your wings are trembling. I have dealt with enough Seekers to know that when their wings are trembling, they are frightened." He could have laughed at the betrayed look the new Slipstream shot her wings for being true. It was kind of cute, honestly said.

"Hey, Ratchet." His universe's Slipstream spoke up, quite thoughtful. "Perhaps...we can let her get to know Beta. If she got to know us more, she wouldn't be so scared. You know Beta. She would never do anything to hurt our new friend or scare her."

Ratchet raised a critical optic ridge at her before looking at the slightly uneasy look on the other Slipstream's face. "Are you up for that suggestion? I would originally say no because of how delicate the situation is. But it is up to you." He said firmly.

The other verse Slipstream hesitated and looked at the other two femmes for a minute then slowly nodded. "Ye-yes. Since I am going to be here for a little while, I might as well get to know all of you, the good counter parts of my...enemies." She said sounding a little uneasy but willing.

As if that made it a little awkward, there came a loud gurgling clank and the new verse Slipstream cringed, looking embarrassed and ashamed as she clutched her middle.

Ratchet stared at her for a moment before he narrowed one optic and lift his scanner to scan a cringing copy of the Seeker femme. He nearly stalled right there to see the results. "What?! Your energon levels are nearly depleted! How did I miss that?! When was the last time you fueled yourself?!" He demanded.

The other verse Slipstream grimaced, a little pained as he tanks gurgled again. "Uh...well...a little over two weeks ago." She said quietly.

All three of the Cybertronians in the room gaped at her in shock and alarm before the lime green medic was moving rather too quickly across his medical bay to an energon converter. "WHAT?! Why didn't you say anything?!" He yelped now quickly getting an energon cube, or two from the converter and hurrying back towards the nearly starving femme. The new verse femme cringed back, somewhat frightened of him but he ignored her this time and shoved the cubes into her servos. "Drink that energon slowly! Why didn't you say that your fuel levels were so low?!"

"I...I...I didn't think...I didn't want to be a bother." The Slipstream said with a trembling voice.

Ratchet sighed, stepping back, folding his arms. "You are starving, Slipstream! If you would have gone any longer without fuel, you could have gone into stasis shutdown. It is not a bother to ask for fuel." He sighed again. "Tell me something. Why have you not fueled any sooner than that?" He asked critically.

Slowly, the new verse Slipstream drank the energon, her tanks churning gratefully to finally have something in it. "I...well...we can't. Back home, we don't have any energon or fuel. It's completely controlled by the Autobots there. We only steal what we can from them. And even then, it's never too much." She said softly.

Beta and Slipstream looked just as horrified as Ratchet did as they slowly moved closer.

"You mean, you are literately starving to death?" Beta asked in shock.

Uneasily, the new verse Slipstream looked at her and nodded. "Optimus Prime...our Optimus Prime figured that was one way to kill us off. By controlling all energon mines and keeping them locked away from us, we would die without fueling. Believe when I say this, I am not the worst off. Some of our Decepticons are already in stasis shutdown. The only thing keeping them alive is our one and only medic, Knockout figured out that we can keep them alive by transfusing energon from still alive and functional Decepticons. A lot of us donate what little energon we have to keep our comrades alive. But one by one, they are dying from lack of fuel." She said miserably.

All three of the Cybertronians looked at her in sympathy and disgust to think that her world's Autobots would be so low as that.

"I am so sorry you and your people are living like that, Slipstream." Ratchet said before grimacing as he glanced in between both Slipstreams. "You know, we are definitely going to need to come up with a way of separating you two from one another. Having two Slipstreams and trying to talk to one or the other is going to be very confusing. We need to come up with nick names for when you are around each other."

Both Slipstreams looked at one another and could not help but laugh at the same time, with the same laugh. They could see why it would be so difficult.

"How about Jetstream?" Beta piped up happily. "We can call you that, can't we? Because you are a jet and we don't want to change your name too much. And it might be easier

The other Slipstream considered it before smiling and nodding. "Jetstream? Hm. I like it. Okay, you can call me Jetstream. Thank you." She said smiling.

"Jetstream it is then." Ratchet said smiling before making his way back over to the energon converter. "Now, Jetstream, you are acquired to fill your tanks until you are full. I will hear no complaints or protests until you are at full capacity. I have some data pads to go over. In the mean time, I will allow Beta to visit both of you for only one hour and after that, you go home." He said pointing at the said femme.

Beta smiled brightly and nodded as she found a chair for herself and her friend to sit next to Jetstream's berth. "Okay, Ratchet. Only an hour, I swear." She told him, crossing her chassis with a finger.

Ratchet nodded with a smile before turning and leaving the medbay.

The three femmes watched him go before looking at one another, though Beta ad Slipstream were looking at the counterpart with curiosity.

"Soooooo, why were you afraid of me? Was it because of the other me from your universe?" Beta asked, tilting her head to the side. She really wanted to know all she could about this strange world of Jetstream's.

Jetstream, slowly drinking her energon, nodded before setting the cube back down, her optics looking over Beta. "Yes, I am afraid so. When I saw you, I thought it was her. She isn't...very nice. We have been enemies for a long time and were always trying to kill one another." She stated.

"What is she like?" Slipstream asked now sitting on the neighboring berth.

Jetstream's optics hardened and she looked away. "Cruel, spoiled rotten. She was always so cheerful when ripping a Cybertronian's spark chamber out with her hands. She always made it into some kind of game when torturing some poor innocent. She has done really bad things, just like her creator. So has her twin, Omega." She explained to them.

Slipstream and Beta frowned listening to what the counterpart said and not liking it. Especially Beta. She didn't like the sound of evil Autobots or an evil her.

"What's the worst she has ever done to you?" Beta asked bluntly before grimacing when Slipstream scoffed at her.

Jetstream smiled sadly but waved her look alike off to show she wasn't offended. "She had...she found out about me and...someone else. She told on him and so his creator killed him right in front of me on the battle field." She said sadly.

Slipstream and Beta frowned in sympathy and sorrow to hear that. They could tell whoever the mech had been meant a lot to her. "I am taking it was an Autobot, wasn't it? Can I ask which one?" The Seeker femme asked softly.

Jetstream lowered her optics and wings in misery at the memory that assaulted her processor. She really didn't want to be reminded but it was already too late when she had seen his counterpart. "Sizzle. It was Sizzle." She said softly.

Beta and Slipstream both looked surprised to hear that. They knew it had to be someone they knew from their end but to imagine it being Sizzle who had died, to imagine that he had been killed by Ironhide for falling in love with Jetstream.

"So...you and Sizzle, huh?" Beta asked now smiling slyly towards her friend next to her. "Wow."

Slipstream gave her a look, knowing where she was going with that. And while she did like Sizzle, she wasn't sure she liked him that way. "It isn't like that with me and Sizzle, Beta. We are just friends and that's it." She said firmly.

Beta pouted as she stared at her. "Are you sure? Because he really likes you!" She said nudging her.

Slipstream shrugged as she looked back. "I know he does. But I see him as only a friend. I don't have feelings for him other than friendship. I love him, Beta bit not like that. Just because Jetstream fell for her Sizzle, doesn't mean I did for ours." She said firmly.

Jetstream just smiled, watching the squabbling between friends and did see a great difference in this Beta. She was only too glad.

"So, Jetstream," Beta said now deciding to change the subject as she turned her attention towards the other worldly femme. "So...what do you do for fun in your world?"

Jetstream grimaced shaking her head as she slumped back against the berth head rest. "Um...not die? Survive? The Autobots didn't really give us any other options to have fun." Her optics brightened as she did think of something. "Although, sometimes when we got the chance, we would play some inside games with our human allies. Mostly video games when Rumble and Frenzy could steal some when the Autobots weren't looking. We also play Lobbing. Only...the humans cannot play. They usually watch us." She said smiling.

Slipstream and Beta looked interested. They had never heard of Lobbing before. "Lobbing? What's that?" Both asked, perking up.

Jetstream smiled, her optics bright. "What, don't you know?" She laughed softly when both of the femmes gave her an obvious look. "Okay, Lobbing is an old Cybertronian game that was played back in the early ages of Cybertron. What you do is take a big scrap ball and throw it at other players as hard as you can so they can catch it. If they fail to catch the ball, they lose points. Each player has fifty points and whoever keeps the most points win when one loses all of their points." She told them.

Beta brightened to hear that and bounced a little in her chair. "Ooooh! Why haven't we heard of this game?! That sounds like fun! We should try it some time!" She said happily.

Slipstream smirked lightly as she glanced at Jetstream. "I am taking it that the humans can't play because it can be dangerous." She stated.

Jetstream nodded, smiling. "It is because the Lob Ball is made out of scrap metal and it gets thrown too hard. We always had to make sure that none of the humans were around so they didn't get crushed. Truth be told, I only know about the game because of the Constructicons and Stunticons. They loved the game and showed it to us before..." she drifted off, looking saddened.

"They were killed?" Slipstream asked gently.

Jetstream nodded slowly. "Some of them. Not all. When Hook was taken out by the Wreckers and then Motormaster was destroyed, they didn't like playing anymore." She slumped deeper into herself. "We lost quite a few of friends and comrades in this Primus blasted war. Some of them my closest friends. It was why I was never too open with others. I hated the idea that I would just lose more friends." She said miserably.

Both Slipstream and Beta looked sympathetically at Jetstream, not even able to imagine what it was like for her.

But, being quite an optimistic femme, Beta smiled and took a hold of Jetstream's servo, surprising her. "Well, you have some new friends now! Tomorrow, if Ratchet will let you, Slipstream and I can introduce you to everyone!" She said brightly.

Jetstream smiled faintly, her wings perking up only a little. "I would like that, Beta. I just...I am just a little scared. What if...what if they don't like me? Or think I am too...well...weird?" She asked uneasily.

Slipstream snorted and folded her arms. "Wait til you meet everyone, Jets. If you think you're weird, wait til you meet our crew and maybe some of the others. We are all odd in our own way. But we enjoy each other's company and friendship. Trust me, by the time we are done tomorrow, you're going to have so many friends, you will never want to go back." She said.

Smiling sadly, Jetstream doubted it. She already wanted to go back and see if everyone was all right. She desperately hoped that her...

A choking sob escaped from her and she felt her optics began to spill over.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Beta asked in concern.

Jetstream fought back another sob and forced a smile. "I jus-just miss home, that's all. I hope everyone is okay." She said with a trembling voice.

"Awwww." Beta said before standing up and moving to Jetstream's side. She sat down right next to her and wrapped her arms around the slim Seeker femme, nuzzling her head. "I am sure they're fine. If they are anything like our former Decepticons, they are safe. I have never met such stubborn adults like our Decepticons. And don't worry. If I know my dad, my Optimus Prime, he will do everything he can to help you and your family and friends out."

Jetstream wiped at her optics and looked hopefully at her. "You...you really think so?" She asked trembling.

Slipstream scoffed full sparkedly. "Oh yeah. I have heard all of the stories about Optimus and his lot of former Autobots. They can't stand unfairness and evil in the world. Even in another dimension. If you are suffering that bad in your universe, Optimus Prime, our Primes and our High Lords will definitely have something to say about it." She said firmly.

Jetstream smiled faintly as she looked between the two. She really hoped that was the case. But..."The Autobots are dangerous though. Dangerous, ruthless, sparkless, evil. Would your Prime really try and help us with that? It would mean putting himself and whoever, maybe all of you in danger." She said worriedly.

Both Beta and Slipstream smiled at one another, as if thinking the very same thing. They knew exactly how to respond to that.

"More than twenty years ago, before we were even sparked, the Decepticons came to Earth to destroy it. A lot of humans did end up dead in the war. Optimus and the Autobots came to Earth, swearing to protect it and Jazz even once died protecting humans." Slipstream said smiling when Jetstream looked surprised. "They fought against Megatron and the Decepticons, putting their very lives on the line to protect humans. And eventually, it worked out. The Decepticons grew tired of fighting all the time and alliances were made. Our creators and all of our friends even went deep into space, to the ends of this universe when Beta and I and several of our friends were sparked napped by these beings called the Quintessons. They have fought hard to free us and so many other beings that were enslaved by the Quintessons. We now have an outstanding peace with them. Trust me. If I know Optimus and the Autobots, even the old Decepticions, they won't let your Autobots get away with hurting people. It isn't their nature to allow evil to continue." She explained.

Feeling somewhat relieved, Jetstream just smiled and nodded, hope within her spark. She just hoped that if these Cybertronians were going to help, none of them were going to get hurt. It wasn't their war and if they got hurt helping her and her people, she would never forgive herself.

The hour went by with the three femmes talking about their lives and what they did for fun. Slipstream and Beta told Jetstream about their band of Autocons and to see the highly interested look in the look a like's optics had been funny.

Eventually, Ratchet showed up again a little after over an hour, scowling when he realized that Beta was still there. He had every intention to scold her and send her home with a nice lecture.

But when he entered the medbay, ready to begin his lecture, he halted at the sight.

Beta was half in recharge on the same berth as Jetstream, her legs dangling a little off and on a chair she pulled up. Her arms were entangled with one of Jetstream's, both of their helms pressed together in deep recharge. Slipstream recharging on the next berth, one servo stretched out across the way, holding her copy's servo.

But the fact was, all three looked so at peace as they slept. It was an adorable and peaceful sight and Ratchet didn't think he could have the spark to wake them up. He knew it would be too cruel to kick Beta out now that he saw that she seemed to be getting along with Jetstream well enough to be allowed to recharge on the same berth.

Smiling gentling, the lime green medic carefully and quietly went over and very slowly brought Beta's peds up onto the berth next to Jetstream's. He had to move very slow and careful so not to wake her up. Then he pulled out an electro nanite blanket from under the berth and spread it over both of the femmes then did the same to Slipstream.

**'Ratchet to Optimus, I apologize greatly if I wake you.'** Ratchet pinged his Prime as quietly as he could.

There was a long pause before his coms crackled and he heard a sleepy groan from on the other side. **'Optimus to Ratchet. Go ahead, old friend. Is there so-something...yawn! Is something wrong? Is it the new Slipstream? Is she all right?'** Optimus asked in between being half in recharge and concerned.

Ratchet smiled as he looked at the pair of recharging femmes curled up together, his spark whirling gently in his spark chamber. **'No, all is well. I apologize, Optimus. I just thought I would inform you that Beta is here and I don't think she will be leaving until the morning comes.'** He said and could almost feel Optimus jolt completely awake.

**'Is she all right?! Has she been...?!'** The Prime began asked now more awake than before.

Ratchet chuckled and waved a hand as if Optimus could see him. **'She is fine, Optimus. If it were an emergency, you know very well I wouldn't be sounding so calm. She fell into recharge with Slipstream and the other Slipstream. They have met each other and nothing bad came out of it. In the light of it, I believe our new young Seeker friend now has two new friends of her own. I would have warned you earlier that Beta snuck in here but I was going to let her get away with it. She came to see Slipstream and make sure she was all right. She mistook the new Slipstream as for ours. But it went well. Here. Let me send you an image of exactly what is happening right now.'** He said before taking a snap shot and sending the image to Optimus.

There was a pause before Optimus's warm voice came back over, sounding proud and light sparked. **'Oh, Beta. Only she can do something like that. How did the new Slipstream take it when she first saw her?'** He asked softly.

**'It scared her at first. But she calmed down and I allowed Beta to visit both Slipstreams for an hour. I was going to kick her out and send her home but...I don't think I can now. Oh, by the way, the new Slipstream has agreed to go by Jetstream while here so we don't mistaken her and Slipstream. So her name for now is Jetstream.'**

**'Understood. Thank you for informing me, old friend. I am only glad that Jetstream seems to be getting comfortable with our younglings now.'** Optimus said warmly.

**'Well she better not get too comfortable.'** Ratchet said now with a sigh. **'You know eventually she will want to go back. What are you and the others going to say about that mess? Are we going to intervene?'**

There was a sigh from Optimus' side. **'I...I am not sure, Ratchet. The Primes and I are going to discuss the matter once we locate the other Jazz and capture him. Tomorrow, I will want to try and speak to the Bulkhead counterpart and see if he will cooperate with us. But other than that, I do want to help Jetstream's world but it may not be our place to do anything. We shall discuss this at a later time. It's getting late and I am sure you want your recharge soon enough.'**

**'Yes, it has been a long day. Good night, Optimus.'** Ratchet said just as weary as his Prime sounded.

**'Good night, old friend.'** Optimus replied back.

And with that conversation over, Ratchet went to his quarters in the far back of the medical facility. He knew by the morrow, he would need it.

* * *

When morning finally came, all three young femmes had woken to Starscream and Nightbird nudging them. They had looked surprised at where their daughter was recharging and had questioned her about it.

Slipstream did explain what happened in the late night but stated that it was unavoidable because of Beta being a little loud in waking up Jetstream. But nonetheless, her parents did look relieved that Jetstream was taking it well to know Beta and was calming down.

"Soooo, Ratchet, can Slipstream and I take Jetstream out?" Beta asked enthusiastically as she watched Ratchet going over all of Jetstream's frame, making sure her injuries were repairing nicely.

Ratchet scowled at her from examining Jetstream's newly reformed wings. He was glad that they were healing nicely. There were still creases where her wings had been bent from assault but they were slowly coming out from her auto repair. "Certainly not, Beta. There are still many out there that are confused and quite a few of the other worlders are still angry about what conspired yesterorn. They still want someone to blame. They see a copy of you, they will think she had something to do with their younglings' destruction." He said firmly.

Slipstream was the one to scowl, even when Jetstream and Beta deflated a little in disappointment. "That was hardly Jetstream's fault, Ratchet! She didn't know some psychopaths were going to follow her through the Space and Time Bridge! She was coming to us for help!" She said full of anger that some were going to try and blame her new friend.

Ratchet fought the curve of his metallic lips, threatening to smile. He felt proud of Slipstream for saying that. "I know, Slipstream. But it is for the protection of Jetstream." He said firmly.

"That isn't fair! Jetstream is new in this dimension and she wants to see what her future could be like and she can't! We will be there with her, Ratchet! Please!" Beta begged, her hand finding Jetstream's and linking them together.

"Permission granted." Suddenly someone spoke up and everyone turned to see Optimus stepping into the room with Smokescreen and Tap-Out right behind him. "I want Jetstream to feel comfortable as much as you do, Beta. Let her see a world full of peace. Smokescreen and Tap-Out will be there with you as guards. If any of our visitors try and bother you and our guest, they will deal with them. Ratchet, is Jetstream cleared for repairs?"

Ratchet frowned, slight worry in his optics but he nodded. "Most of her injuries are already being repaired by auto repair, Optimus. They were not that severe, only good beatings from whoever did that to her." He paused as he narrowed his optics at his Prime. "Are you sure it is a wise idea though? You know how some like the Jharanians will try and look for a fight."

Smokescreen snorted before punching his fist into his other hand. "They want a fight, they can dish it out with me and Tappers. We won't let anyone bother the femmes. Besides, they'd have to be crazy to mess with a Prime's daughter." He said grinning.

Optimus nodded as he looked back at his old friend, smiling. "I think it is a good idea, Ratchet." He glanced to Jetstream next, still smiling. "As it is, Jetstream has not been able to relax because of her war in her dimension. I think she is in due for a least a little reprieve from stress and despair. Jetstream, if any one at all gives you a hard time, here is my com line. Contact me immediately and I will come to your aid. No one will bother you here. Go enjoy yourself for once." He told her, sending her a data burst from his link.

Jetstream smiled as she took the com line numbers through her own systems and stored it into her memory banks. "Thank you, Optimus Prime. I really appreciate that." She said gratefully.

"You can call me Optimus. There is no need for formality with new friends." Optimus said lightly.

The look on Jetstream's faceplates was sincerely amusing to everyone. She looked so surprised and even delighted to hear that. It was obvious to everyone that she was happy to hear someone was calling her a friend. There was a hint of uneasiness still from her but they all could feel it melting away from her frame. She was slowly starting to relax.

"Th-Thank you, Optimus. I haven't...I haven't really had many friends before. During our war...we...I never really had had time to make any." Jetstream said with a slight tremble.

Beta grinned before swinging an arm around the Seeker femme's shoulders and giving her a light hug. "You do now! You have us, Jets!" She said cheerfully. It couldn't be helped that everyone smiled or chuckled as Jetstream smiled back at Beta, the tension in her wings leaving completely. "Come on! Let's go! We have lots to show you! Ooooh! Dad, can we go to Earth?! So we can show Jetstream what our Earth looks like!"

Optimus grimaced, already shaking his head as he held up a hand. "Not yet, Beta. We still need to find that Jazz first. And I'd rather not put Jetstream in danger of him finding her first before we find him." He said firmly.

Everyone had to agree with that. They knew that the other Jazz was after her and that was something they couldn't allow to happen.

Beta nodded in understanding before she grabbed Jetstream's servo and started dragging her out of the medic bay with Slipstream laughing as she followed. She was so excited about showing their new friend around and couldn't wait to introduce her to the others. Smokescreen and Tap-Out were right behind them, laughing and joking with one another as they went.

Optimus, Ratchet, Starscream and Nightbird watched them with smiles but when the young femmes were gone with their guards, the smiles were too.

"Speaking of which, any news of the other Jazz?" Ratchet asked seriously looking at Optimus.

The Prime vented deeply before shaking his head, looking weary. "No. The spy changers have been looking every where near the Game zone for him but they have not found anything. But there has been word of destruction to a public car wash in Colorado. Twenty humans were brutally killed. We believe the other Jazz may be that state." He said gravely.

Starscream nodded as he looked at everyone. "Thundercracker and Blindside have been leading that state search. They were the ones who found the car wash with the help of the State Enforcers. TC sent images to me of the aftermath. It...wasn't pleasant. No doubt the other Jazz had something to do with the massacre there." He said just as grave.

"So it's already beginning then." Nightbird said seriously as she looked at her mate. "Humans are going to panic, you know? If they see Jazz killing people, it will cause serious problems."

Optimus sighed deeply, nodding. He had a bad feeling that would be the case. "We need double the search then. We need every tracker on this. I think I will ask Blot and the Terrorcons to join the hunt for this Jazz. With their new found ability to sense certain energon signatures in beings, they may be our best chance to find the cruel Autobot." He said firmly.

Starscream nodded in agreement. He knew they needed to get this problem contained immediately. If this other Jazz started killing humans, humans would start blaming them and demanding things to happen.

And if they started believing that their Cybertronian protectors were finally taking hostile action, there would a war. A war that could cost millions of lives because it sure wouldn't be the Cybertronians who would lose.

"I will get one it, Optimus. I think it best to also put Lockdown on the hunt. If the Terrorcons cannot find the Jazz, he can." The Seeker Leader said firmly.

Optimus nodded in agreement. He knew very well that Lockdown was a very good hunter. He would be a wise choice to send after the other Jazz. "Very good. I know Lockdown has his servos full with his and Airachnid's sparklings but it is imperative that we find Jazz before he harms any more humans. Until then, we cannot waste any more time. We cannot rest until this other Jazz is found." He stated firmly.

"What of Primacron?" Ratchet asked frowning. "Any change yet?"

"No. Alpha, Solus and Nexus are constantly watching his frame and have reported nothing. Primacron has not returned yet to his frame. I had wished he would. We need his guidance now. We need to know what his whole purpose was to allowing Jetstream come to us." Optimus asked weary again. "If we are to enter a war that does not belong to us. I would rather not get mixed up in their fight. We have fought too long and too hard to even get to this point. We deserve our peaceful life. But...I will not also allow this to continue. If another world needs assistance, then we may have to be ready to heed their call."

Everyone nodded as they took that in to spark. They all agreed with Optimus. They wanted to live out their long lives without fighting any more. But if people were suffering, dying, being tortured like Jetstream claimed that they were, they would never forgive their selves if they didn't do anything about it.

Ratchet sighed, his optics flickering to a part of the medical bay. "Well, my other patient is ready for questioning, Optimus. I have repaired him enough for him to be ready. Whenever you want to begin interrogating him is up to you." He told him.

Optimus grew serious and nodded as he looked over to the private medical room where he knew they were keeping the other Bulkhead in. "I will need to contact Megatron and the other Primes before we begin interrogation of Bulkhead. It probably won't take long for them to arrive. Until they do, start preparing him for awakening." He said to the medic.

Ratchet merely nodded as he started heading towards the medical room to do as he was asked. He knew they would need to take precautions with this Bulkhead. He had shown quite violent behavior when he attacked the younglings. It was no doubt he would be just as violent and vicious with them if they were not careful.


End file.
